APRENDIENDO A VIVIR EN LA LUZ
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Una discusión; la desaparición temporal de uno, puede provocar diferentes reacciones. Un extraño que llega a sus vidas y las cambiará de una forma que ninguno del mundo del beyblade lo creyó... ¿Qué tanto alterará sus vidas? ¿Para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1 “Desastre”

"**Aprendiendo a vivir en la luz"**

Esta historia está dedicada a Maytelu… por una idea que tuvo y me inspiró en hacer esto. Espero que no consideres que es una copia de tu idea.

Renuncia: (algo que odio) Beyblade no es mío (eso odio más) y por lo tanto este fic solo es para divertirme y no para hacer dinero (aunque eso no me disgustaría).

**Capítulo 1**

"**Desastre"**

Tyson, Kenny, Hillary, Daichí, Ray, Max y Kai caminaban frente a un pequeño parque, cerca del edificio que empezaba a tomar forma y actual sede de la BBA. Acababan de salir de una reunión convocada por el Sr. Dickenson para establecer algunas directrices que debería tomarse en cuenta para la regulación de los nuevos equipos, algo como una clasificación para evitar que los expertos dejaran fuera a los novatos e intermedios... no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo realmente. Kai, Kenny y Max consideraban la posibilidad de por los menos dos categorías; Ray y Tyson creían que todos tenían el mismo derecho y debían de ir escalando poco a poco.

Si bien no llegaron a ningún acuerdo tampoco hubo mayores consecuencias aunque los ánimos estaban algo exaltados. Tanto así que Tyson no se fijó por donde pisaba y terminó deslizándose y cayendo sin mucha gracia. Mientras se sobaba la cabeza específicamente donde el posible chinchón que aparecería sin duda más tarde, murmuraba pestes contra aquellos que dejaban cáscaras de frutas fuera tiradas por ahí...

— "Por lo menos caíste en la parte menos usas" — bromeó Hillary.

— "Eso si... ¡Oye!"

— "Solamente bromea, no te enojes" — dijo Hillary mientras le ayudaba a levantarse junto con Max.

— "¡Miren ahí hay un parque!" — dijo Daichí con entusiasmo (Claro no cuenta la venta de comida).

Considerando que era la mejor opción decidieron detenerse un momento. Mientras el jefe y Hillary acompañaba a Daichi a comprar para todos, Tyson les pidió al resto que opinaran sobre una maniobra "genial" fueron sus palabras.

A todo esto Kai se había mantenido algo alejado de ellos. No es que les detestara o los considerara inferiores. No especialmente después de todo lo que pasaron contra BEGA, sencillamente seguía teniendo sus... ejm _costumbres_ y el mantenerse a distancia era una que no acababa de desterrar. Así que se encontraba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol pero atento a cada movimiento que realizaba Dragoon.

Salvo Kai todos le dijeron que era... interesante. Fue entonces cuando se dirigió expresamente al dueño del fénix.

— "¿Y bien Kai?"

Éste solamente abrió levemente los ojos durante un instante, para luego cerrarlos seguir con su actitud pasiva y silenciosa. Cosa que no disgustó a Tyson, pero no por ello dejó de insistir en obtener una opinión.

— "Vamos dime que opinas de mi maniobra, ¿Es buena no?" — Kai no contestó, cosa que no fue del agrado de Tyson. — "Vamos viejo, baja de tu pedestal y dime que opinas... mínimo te acepto un ¡Qué espectacular!" — nada — "¿Eh?"

— "No molestes" — fue la respuesta del ojirubí.

Tyson quedó paralizado, no comprendía porqué del mal humor del chico; aunque eso también lo experimentaron los otros, excepto por Ray que sí sabía el motivo.

— "Me voy" — fue su tosca respuesta.

Kai se enderezó y pasó frente a Tyson. Éste le detuvo por un brazo. Kai trató de desasirse, pero el peliazul no se lo permitió. Un estremecimiento en las manos del chico mayor alertó al resto... definitivamente no era bueno.

— "Suel..."

— "Ya Kai, no puedo creer que sigas en ese plan de hielo. Hemos pasado por mucho para que sigas con el no-me-toques-porque-soy-mucho. Creo que por lo menos podrías decir algo ¿No? ¿Serán mucho tres palabras para el gran Kai HIWATARI?"

— "Tyson no creo que..." — empezó a decir Max.

Con un brusco movimiento, Kai se deshizo del agarre, giró y con su mirada dura y fría como antaño le espetó: — "Ridícula, estúpida e innecesaria"

Eso les heló la sangre a todos. Para nadie era secreto que Kai era directo en sus apreciaciones, duro y muchas veces (bastantes) sarcástico... pero no así de cruel o tan grosero.

Tyson reaccionó con poca madurez (aunque hay que hacerle justicia que Kai tampoco desechaba madurez) y le gritó:

— "¿Ridícula, estúpida e innecesaria? Dices eso porque te mueres de envidia... Oh si, el brillante Kai, el genio del Blade. Ja, me partes de risa... todos sabemos que no tienes sentido del gusto ni de imaginación. Si no fueras tan amargado te darías cuenta de la increíble maniobra que creé... pero no el principito cree que todos le debemos peltie... honores. No es la primera vez que te equivocas... ¡YA lo hemos visto antes!"

— "Tyson por favor... no"

— "¡No te metas Max!" — le gritó Tyson.

— "Ya lo dije, es innecesaria y ridícula... puedo retractarme de que es estúpida, porque eso sería redundar entre el creador y la maniobra" — espetó con voz tranquila... demasiado para el gusto del grupo. A todo esto Tyson estaba lívido.

— "¡Explícate!" — exigió.

— "Si la usas solo lograrás perder más rápido" — contestó Kai con la misma calma.

— "Ja, sin duda podrás probarlo o son tus celos hablando porque... bueno ya sabemos quien es el mejor ¿no?" — contraatacó Tyson con malicia que no pasó inadvertida para todos, en especial para el bicolor.

El rostro de Kai permaneció inalterable... después de tantos años, la máscara de indiferencia aún podía ser usada... al igual que su sarcasmo.

— "¿Qué me dices Kai? ¿Crees poder derrotarme? Recuerda que yo soy el campeón"

Esas palabras lo hirieron, pero aún así su rostro permaneció inalterable, salvo un brillo de profunda frialdad en su mirada. Por toda respuesta sacó su Dranzer y el lanzador.

Tyson sonrió satisfecho.

No pasó ni dos minutos cuando el blade blanco con la figura de un Dragón fue arrojado sin contemplaciones del plato de juegos. Kai no dijo nada. Solo llamó a su blade y se dispuso a salir.

— "Eh ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" — gritó Tyson — "¡Aún no llegaba a la conclusión de la maniobra! ¡Deja de ser engreído! O ¿Qué te irás para regresa a...?"

— "Mejor engreído que estúpido. ¿Crees en verdad que el otro jugador va a esperar a que la desarrolles? Lo repito: Ridícula e innecesaria" — y sin darse vuelta siguió de largo.

Tyson sin duda iba a provocarlo cuando Max y Ray decidieron que era suficiente.

— "¿Qué les pasa?"

— "Solo cálmate Tyson" — pidió Max mientras ponía su mano en el hombro que fue violentamente retirada.

— "Me dijo que era un estúpido"

— "Pero tú también te excediste" — comentó Ray tratando se hacer que entrara en razón.

— "¡Qué yo me excedí!!

— "Temo que sí" — dijo suavemente el pelinegro.

A todo eso aparecieron los tres restantes con refrescos y comida... aunque el ambiente no era el más agradable. Max brevemente les explicó lo ocurrido.

— "Entonces Kai tenía razón" — se oyó la voz de Hillary dirigida a Max. Eso terminó de indisponer a Tyson.

— "Nadie pidió que opinaras" — le gritó a la chica.

— "¡Tyson!" — se oyeron las voces del resto.

— "Vamos Tyson no es para que te molestes, sabes que Kai es muy acertado en sus observaciones" — comentó Kenny... error.

— "¡Estás diciendo que él tiene razón y yo no! ¡Y no sé para que opinas si ni estabas aquí!" — terminó gritándole a Kenny.

Al parecer el explosivo carácter de Tyson estaba fuera de control, aún así Ray trató de razonar con él para apaciguarlo.

— "No completamente, en verdad la maniobra es espectacular... pero no te ayudará a ganar una batalla, y..."

— "¡Se ve que todos tiemblan ante ese amargado!"

— "Basta Tyson" — intervino la castaña — "Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado" — intervino ya Hillary cansada del estallido.

— "¿Yo? ¿Qué me dices del señor perfección? Él se pasa de mal humor todo el tiempo y no lo estás molestando"

— "Si, está de mal humor la mayoría de veces, pero debes recordar que él ha tenido una vida dura y..." — no dejó terminar a Ray decirle que Kai le había contado que tendría que salir de viaje con su abuelo, cosa que dejaba claro el porqué de su humor.

— "Si claro... el único. Pobrecito... Boris molestó al niño, su abuelo no lo comprende ¿Crees que es el único que a sufrido?"

— "Pero Tyson..." — insistió Hillary al ver una extraña mirada de dolor en el rostro de Tyson.

— "Todos sufrimos... hasta tú ¿NO Hillary? Pero es el único amargado que cree que ha sufrido."

— "Ty..."

— "¿Crees que lo he pasado bien? ¡Perdí a mi madre! Pero estoy amargado NO. Ray perdió a sus padres y es agradable; Tú con los problemas de tus padres... y eso que están en el mismo país ¿Qué hay de Max? Con sus padres en diferentes continentes, rebotando como pelota cada vez que..."

— "¡TYSON!" — ese fue el grito de Kenny que le hizo aterrizar.

Por los rostros de los otros supo que se había excedido. Max el miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Las dificultades que tenían sus padres era un tema muy doloroso para el rubio. Se los había comentado una noche que realmente lo vieron muy triste y tenía ganas de desahogarse. Todos, aún Kai, le habían animado esa vez... pero de eso a sacarlo de esa forma le dolió y mucho.

Como pudo se aguantó las ganas de llorar y compuso una semi-sonrisa, — "C-creo que... los veo... después" — fue todo lo que pudo decir. Caminó sin rumbo, solo quería estar solo... ni bien se alejó un poco y echó a correr.

— "Max no, espera" — dijo Ray. El rubio no le hizo caso y desapareció entre los árboles. Ray no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

— "Magnifico Tyson ¿Algún día aprenderás a usar tu cerebro antes de hablar?" — le reclamó Hillary mientras miraba que los dos chicos se alejaban.

Tyson a todo esto estaba arrepentido por lo que dijo. Tenía un gran corazón pero nunca era cuidadoso con sus palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error iba a disculparse, pero la crítica de Hillary le hizo perder sus intenciones.

— "¡No te metas Hillary!" — le gritó y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

— "Eres un idiota" — le respondió — "Mas te vale que te disculpes con Max... con todos. ¡Y te recuerdo que debes llevarlos carteles para la exposición de mañana! O te sacaré del grupo" — gritó la chica.

— "¡¿Por qué lo haría?!"

— "Porque es del equipo y es tu obligación"

— "¡No te pedí que me incluyeras!"

— "No fui yo, ¡Fue idea de Kenny para ayudarte!"

— "Entonces que los haga él" — y se fue corriendo.

Hillary se quedó en le parque viendo al chico de gorra como poco a poco se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su vista. Suspiró con desconsuelo. A todo esto Kenny y Daichí se miraban asustados, nunca habían visto una pelea tan fuerte.

— "Creo que... se terminó la merienda" — fue todo lo que pudo decir el pequeño pelirrojo.

Al poco rato regreso Ray.

— "¿Cómo está Max?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "Tranquilo aunque por el momento será mejor dejarlo solo" — dijo mientras tomaba la mochila que momentos antes dejara.

— "Mm... Ray ¿Aún te quedarás en el dojo?" — preguntó Daichí. Considerando la pelea que tuvieron... no era de esperar que Tyson lo fuera a recibir con cohetillos y una banda.

— "No. Buscaré una pensión"

— "Puedes quedarte en mi casa" — ofrecieron los otros chicos.

No tuvo que contestar... Hillary recibió un mensaje de texto donde Max le pedía que se le dijera a Ray que lo invitaba a su casa.

— "Siempre es lindo... no como Tyson" — dijo la chica.

— "Es verdad que hoy no fue agradable... pero créeme no es malo" — le defendió Ray.

— "¿Lo defiendes aún después de lo que hizo?"

Ray sonrió. — "Creo que se lo que le pasa... en dos días se cumple un año más de la muerte de su mamá"

— "Ah... no recordaba. Pero eso no le quita lo tonto e insensible ¿Acaso no te molestó?"

— "Si. Verás Hill. Cada uno de nosotros ha sufrido alguna pérdida, algún problema. Los problemas de los padres de Max, la muerte de mis padres, el problema con los tuyos... la muerte del padre de Daichí... Más o menos lo hemos superado. De alguna forma siempre ha estado alguien para ayudarnos, para tendernos la mano... ese no es el caso de Kai... que ha tenido que defenderse solo... hasta ahora y todavía le cuesta confiar. Por eso es como es. Por eso tratamos de comprenderlo. Si Hill aún Tyson. Ya has visto que el que más lo apoya es él... aunque también es el que menos los comprende"

— "¿Qué crees que pase?" — siguió la chica.

— "No lo sé. Solo espero que esto se solucione"

Daichí llegó dando saltitos... — "Oigan ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si no me recibe?"

Hillary le pasó el brazo por los hombros — "Si sigue siendo un cabezón, llega a mi casa" — levantó la vista y vió a Kenny con Dizzy escribiendo tranquilamente — "¿Kenny estás bien?"

— "Si" — dijo sin dejar de teclear — "Estoy bien... ya conozco a Tyson, después se disculpará"

oooOooo

Quizá no provoque mucho interés y todavía tengo serias dudas del orden en que debí presentar los primeros capítulos. Denle una oportunidad ¿si?


	2. Chapter 2 “Dilema”

**Capítulo 2**

"**Dilema"**

Tyson llegó al dojo de tal humor que poco faltó que prendiera en llamas. El anciano sonrió cuando lo vió entrar alborotado, caminando como un león enjaulado y tomar más de una espada de Kendo. Poco después se oía los gritos... de una furiosa práctica.

- '_Tendré que comprar más_' – pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

El anciano se dirigió al dojo. Ahí encontró dos espadas bastante deterioradas y a Tyson aún agitado por el ejercicio. No comentó nada más que una palabra — "¿Quieres?" — dejando a un lado una bandeja con dos tazas y panecillos.

Su nieto no contestó. El abuelo sencillamente se sentó y esperó mientras se sentaba a terminar su té. Los minutos pasaban... El anciano tomaba muy despacio el té cuyo aroma se esparcía por el aire al igual que el olor de los panecillos.

— "No quiero hablar de eso" — la voz de Tyson rompió el silencio y se acercó hasta quedar frente al anciano.

El anciano no contestó, solamente le sirvió una taza de té y le ofreció la bandejita con los panecillos.

— "Gracias" — murmuró el muchacho. — "No fue mi culpa abuelo" — dijo después de tomar un sorbo. El Sr. Kinomiya solo levantó la vista — "Me enojó que Kai no me apoyara en la reunión del Sr. Dickenson..." — mismo silencio — "Creo que también me molestó que no apreciara la magnifica maniobra que hice para Dragoon" — silencio — "Aunque... quizá... tenga algo de razón sobre su... utilidad"

El silencio siguió. El abuelo solamente le ofreció un poco más de té. — "Creo... que fui... un poco grosero con los otros" — silencio — "Talvez... deba disculparme ¿Verdad?"

El anciano levantó la vista y sonrió. Tyson se levantó mientras se rascaba la nariz y miraba a la salida... — "Regreso... en unas horas"

— "Bien, ten cuidado"

— "Abuelo"

— "¿Si Tyson?"

— "Gracias"

oooOooo

Era la última casa que visitaba. Ahí se encontraban Max y Ray. A decir verdad no se sorprendieron de la llegada cuando apareció junto al papá del rubio.

— "Estee... chicos... yo... vengo a disculparme... yo no quise... lo siento mucho..." — dijo algo nervioso.

— "Descuida Tyson, lo sabemos" — contestó Max con la sonrisa de siempre.

— "Fui donde Hill y el jefe... ya Daichí va de camino al Dojo. Ray me preguntaba si todavía... quieres quedarte en mi casa... aunque comprenderé si... no"

— "Gracias Tyson, creo que no será posible hoy. El padre de Max me prometió enseñarme algunas piezas de blade que me pidieron los White Tigers"

— "Entiendo" — dijo bajando la mirada. Su comportamiento no había sido bueno... y lo lamentaba en serio.

— "Si aún... quieres puedo llegar mañana" — ofreció el chico del cabello negro.

— "Eso sería genial" — contestó una más animado Tyson.

— "¿Qué te parece si hacemos una reunión el viernes en la tarde?" — sugirió Max — "Puedo pedir permiso y quedarme el fin de semana"

— "Eso sería más genial" — exclamó contento Tyson.

Los otros se miraron ante la "elección" de palabras de Tyson; no era el mejor momento para corregirlo así que solamente sonrieron.

— "Hecho" — dijeron.

— "Eh... ¿Ya hablaste con Kai?" — preguntó con cuidado Ray.

— "Lo intenté... pero no contesta. Llegué a su casa, me dijeron que no quería verme y no me dejaron entrar en su casa... ya saben como es ahí"

Los otros asintieron. No solo porque sabían que no eran bienvenidos a la mansión Hiwatari, sino porque si Kai estaba enfadado (sin lugar a dudas) aunque tumbaran la casa no les dirigiría la palabra ni siquiera para echarlos.

— "Mira Tyson... aunque... pudiera estar un poco molesto" — empezó a decirle Ray (bueno, denle crédito de tratar de no empeorar las cosas) — "Me enteré que estará fuera unos días. Creo que tendrá que viajar con su abuelo"

— "Bueno... eso explicaría su humor" — comentó Max.

— "Ah... ¿Cuándo se va?" — fue la pregunta de Tyson. Como el rubio sabía que no era precisamente un viaje de placer y descanso.

— "Hoy a medianoche"

— "¿Sabes cuando regresa?" — ahora fue Max.

— "No estoy seguro, oí que el Sr. Dickenson le preguntó si podrían conversar el lunes"

— "Vaya, y hoy es miércoles, dudo que llegue a la celebración" — señaló Max.

— "No solo eso, si no logro salir bien del examen tendré que regresar a China o perderé el año completo"

— "Creí que el Sr. Dickenson había arreglado eso" — señaló Max

— "Bueno... el examen era por mi cuenta" — explicó Ray.

— "Tengo que irme chicos, prometí a Hillary que tendría los carteles listos" — interrumpió Tyson

— "¿No los tenías hechos?" — preguntó Max recordando haberlos visto.

— "Si... digamos que sufrieron un accidente" — sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

Después de unos minutos más, finalmente se despidieron. Tyson regresó a su casa. Esa noche se acostó tardísimo. Pero había valido la pena. Los carteles estaban mejor que los que había hecho antes.

— "Hasta Hillary quedará satisfecha" — murmuró antes de apagar la luz y literalmente arrastrarse a su cama.

OooO

— "¡ME DORMÍ! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!" — fue el grito que se escuchó una cuadra a la redonda.

Un chico peliazul corría a la escuela, con su mochila en la espalda, unos carteles bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. Esa fue la imagen que vieron los pasajeros del bus cuando cruzó la esquina.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3 “Sorpresa”

**Capítulo 3**

"**Sorpresa"**

Hillary estaba algo molesta, cuando la profesora llamó a su grupo a presentar oralmente su trabajo… el enojo de la castaña subió a niveles alarmantes… al descubrir que Tyson no llegó con los carteles para la presentación.

Al conocer la nota obtenida, por no decir la disminución de su nota por la falta de apoyó didáctico… a decir verdad hasta la profesora sintió escalofríos cuando prácticamente vio rayos y llamas salir no solo de sus ojos… prácticamente de todo su cuerpo.

- '_Pobre Tyson_' - pensaban todos los del salón.

ooOoo

Para alivio general (excepto Kenny) terminó la jornada estudiantil y todos se dirigieron a la salida… evitando pasar cerca de una castaña cuya aura era… aterradora…

— "¡¿Pero te dijo porqué no vino?!" — preguntaba por décima vez a un chico de lentes que trataba inútilmente de calmarla porque tratar de ignorarla no había dado resultado.

— "Cálmate Hillary… debe tener una buena razón"

— "¿RAZÓN? ¡Estás hablando de Tyson!! — tras un corto respiro — "¡Es el colmo! ¡Lo mataré en cuanto lo vea! ¡Viste la nota que nos asignaron!! — y miradas aterradas de los chicos que salían…

— "Pero Hill…"

— "¡ES EL COLMO! ¡ME LO PROMETIÓ!"

— "Pero Hill…" — insistía el pobre Kenny al notar como huían de ellos sus compañeros y su profesora dio un laaaargo desvío para no pasar cerca.

— "¡Dijo que cumpliría su parte…! claro y yo le creí… ¡Sabía que vendría tarde! ¡¡PERO ESTO!! — decía cada vez más enojada — "¡Cuando lo ve…!"

— "Hola" — se oyó una vocecita…

— "¡DÓNDE ESTÁ TYSON!!" — fue el _dulce y amable_ saludo que recibió un chico de rebeldes cabellos rojos y enormes ojos verdes que miraban sorprendidos por tan… especial saludo.

— "No lo tomes a mal" — trató de explicar el chico de lentes — "Está furiosa porque Tyson no vino" — dijo mientras miraba como el aura de ira crecía más…

— "¿En serio? Es raro"

Un gruñido le respondió y no era su estómago.

— "¿Por qué lo dices?" — interrogó Kenny al notar que su respuesta no era sarcástica sino bastante seria.

— "Ah bueno… lo ví salir tarde, como lo hace siempre, el abuelo lo regañó, solo se robó mi desayuno y salió corriendo con un rollo de carteles que hizo en la noche" — dijo mientras se rascaba la cara y los otros le miraban sin creerle — "Iba gritando como loco ¡Me va a matar… me va a matar!"

— "¿Estás seguro?" — preguntó Hillary.

— "Mmm ni que estuviera ciego" — contestó resentido por el trato anterior.

— "Por favor no te molestes… ¿Quieres una dona?" — ofreció como muestra de paz. Ni que decir que fue bien recibida y volvieron a hacer las pases.

El trío se encaminó al Dojo Kinomiya. Ambos expresaban su preocupación por la inusual ausencia de Tyson.

— "¿Estará bien?" — dijo una preocupada Hillary. Daichí levantó la mirada curiosa ante ese cambio de sentimientos.

— "¿Quieres que llamemos?" — preguntó Kenny al tiempo que señalaba una cabina telefónica.

Iba a contestar cuando apareció un chico rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa contagiosa. — "Hey chicos" — les saludó Max.

— "Hola Max" — respondieron los tres.

— "¿Has visto a Tyson?" — preguntó Hillary.

— "Tyson no llegó a clases" — señaló Daichí logrando que Hillary se pusiera seria.

— "No pero me llamó hace unos minutos para pedirme que fuera a su casa"

— "¡Pero a mí no me llamó!!" — protestó una airada chica cuyos ojos flameaban venganza…

— "Eh… Hillary" — empezó a decir con timidez Kenny

— "¡QUÉ!"

— "¿A dónde podía llamarnos?" — señaló Kenny.

— "Está molesta por algo… no le hagas caso" — susurró Daichí…

— "¿Dijiste algo?"

— "N-nada Hillary" — tartamudeó el pelirrojo — "Solo… solo… que… ¡Miren es Ray!" — señaló Daichí dando gracias a los cielos por tan oportuna llegada.

En efecto era el chico chino, al verlos los saludó. Todos intercambiaron saludos.

— "¿Van para la casa de Tyson?" — preguntó Ray.

— "Si… ¿Y tú?" — preguntó Max.

— "Me llamó dijo que necesitaba verme para un asunto urgente"

— "¿Te dijo que era?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "No, pero me dijo que me contaría al llegar. ¿Saben algo?"

Todos negaron y siguieron caminando. Durante el recorrido le comentaron a Ray de la inasistencia a clases, la salida (que aseguraba 100 Daichí ante los cabeceos dubitativos de Hill) y la llamadas que recibieron Max y Ray.

Al llegar se encontraron con el abuelo de Tyson, quien los saludó siempre amable y simpático. Vestía su traje de kendoka y mientras recibía a un grupo de niños que llegaban a recibir sus clases, ni que decir que eso le tenía muy emocionado.

Los chicos regresaron el saludo aunque con menos entusiasmo que de costumbre, cosa que notó inmediatamente el anciano. Les vió cada uno y dirigió su mirada a la calle… suspiró ante la ausencia de alguien.

— "¿Lo castigaron otra vez?" — preguntó ante las expresiones de desconcierto de los chicos. — "Le dije que debía acostarse temprano. Pero ya ven… dijo que tenía que terminar la presentación para hoy y como de costumbre terminó levantándose tarde y corriendo como desesperado"

— "Ya ven les dije que si había hecho los carteles" — señaló un chico que realizaba eh ¿graciosas? Piruetas en el aire.

— "Si… ha mejorado mucho después que le incluyeron en su grupo…" — suspiró antes de continuar — "Tenía esperanzas que mejoraran sus notas… ¿Lo castigaron, cierto?" — y sin esperar respuesta — "Lo sabía, le dije que eso le pasaría por llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela… Ya veré como lo castigo esta vez… corre riesgo que termine repitiendo el año… ah si tan solo tuviera la mitad, no un tercio de talento en los estudios como lo tiene en el blade…"

Así seguía diciendo el anciano mientras los chicos intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, duda y temor…

— "¿Sucede algo?" — preguntó el anciano al darse cuenta del silencio de los chicos. — "No me digan que los volvió a enojar"

— "Abuel…" — Una mano interrumpió la respuesta del pelirrojo.

— "¿Pasa algo?" — ahora la pregunta sonaba seria.

— "Nada. Vi a Tyson y dijo que lo esperamos un poco… que ya nos atendería. No lo dejaron castigado hoy" — respondió Ray con una sonrisa y muy seguro de su respuesta — "¿Le importa si lo esperamos?" — preguntó.

— "No claro… les tendré una merienda cuando termine la clase, aunque tengo refrescos en la nevera. En cuanto termine la clase les atenderé mejor. Ah por cierto cuando regrese díganle que recoja el desorden que dejó en su cuarto o practicará por una semana desde las 5:00 am"

— "Descuida abuelo se lo diré" — contestó Daichí.

El anciano se despidió y se dirigió al Dojo donde un grupo de niños le esperaban impacientes pero educadamente la aparición de su sensei.

— "¿Porqué le dijiste eso?" — preguntó Max al chino — "No hemos visto a Tyson"

— "Yo sí" — apuntó Ray.

— "¿Dónde? — preguntó la chica.

— "Ahí" — dijo mientras señalaba a un joven de cabello azul que se asomaba por la ventana de la casa y a señas les pedía que guardaran silencio. Rápidamente los condujo a su cuarto y con cuidado cerró la puerta.

ooOoo

— "¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE!" — le gritó Hillary que aún no le perdonaba su ausencia y disminución de la nota de clase. — "MÁS TE VA..."

— "Cállate Hillary" — rogaba Tyson mientras retiraba su mano de la boca de la chica — "Por favor hablen bajo… Se los ruego… mi abuelo no sabe..."

— "¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué no llegaste a clases? ¿Qué no presentast…?"

— "SHhhh. Eso no es importante ahora… solo no hablen fuerte o lo despertarán" — susurró con voz angustiada.

— "¿Qué te ocurre?" — susurró a su vez Max al ver que realmente Tyson parecía angustiado.

— "Les explicaré… no, será mejor que lo vean… tienen que ayudarme… -(esta vez estaba de rodillas)- vamos al cuarto de Hiro"

— "Pero Tyson, Hiro tiene prohibido que entres a su cuarto, ¡Que hic…!" — empezó a decir el pelirrojo pero fue prontamente callado.

— "Shhh ya lo sé. Por favor chicos solo acompáñenme en silencio" — rogó.

Muy intrigados siguieron a su amigo al cuarto prohibido (como le llamaba Daichí) todo porque una vez (varias para ser precisos) Hiro había sacado a relucir su genio y autoridad de hermano mayor y les había amenazado con… algunas prácticas de tortura si registraban… entraban o desordenaban su cuarto.

Había una razón para tal prohibición… el cuarto en comparación al que entraron… bueno ahora entendían la amenaza que hiciera el Abuelo si Tyson no recogía el CAOS que tenía…

— "Tyson el abu…"

— "Guarda silencio" — susurró con la mano sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

En verdad era un cuarto muy ordenado. Limpio. Con trofeos, medallas y reconocimientos del campeonatos de Beyblade. Extrañados pensaron que iban a encontrar un desastre. No por ser de Hiro sino por el extraño comportamiento del chico.

— "¿Pero…?" — una seña de Tyson calló a Max.

Tyson se acercó con mucho cuidado a la cama (estilo occidental). Retiró con delicadeza la sábana que cubría un cuerpo de un durmiente…

Los rostros se mostraron estupefactos ante lo que vieron, más de uno terminó con la mandíbula tocando el suelo. Una cosa si fue general… estaban mudos.

¿_Qué vieron_?

Simplemente a un niño profundamente dormido. Enfundado en una vieja camisa amarilla de Tyson, que tenía en la parte de la espalda "Amo a Floricienta"... Pero en realidad eso no fue lo que les impactó, tampoco verlo abrazado a un oso de peluche, (bastante maltratado), ni que la camisa de Tyson (tenía casi un año de antigüedad); le llegaba sin dificultades a los tobillos. Ese niño era el mismísimo retrato de Kai.

oooooOoooooo

Hola.

Imagino que estarán argumentando "Otro de Kai chiquito" "Que aburrido" Eh… despacio… para quienes conocen como escribo ¿Están seguros que es Kai…? Wahaaawahahahajajaja

Saludoooooooosss


	4. Chapter 4 Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 4**

"**Incertidumbre"**

— "¡PUEDES DE…!" — le gritó la chica, estando todos en el jardín…

— "No grites, no es mi culpa" — se defendió el joven Kinomiya,

— "¡Es una broma de mal gusto Tyson!" — decía Hillary

— "¡Pero no es una broma!" — gritó Tyson a la vez.

— "Con todo este ruido se despertará" — señaló Ray — dirigiendo una mirada al Dojo donde se oían los gritos de los chicos (aprendices) del abuelo permitían y a los que estaban gritando.

— "No, su sueño es profundo" — dijo con un suspiro…

— "¿Entonces por qué nos callaste?" — preguntó Daichí dando cuenta de un refresco.

Tyson suspiró nuevamente… — "Una cosa es dentro de la casa y la otra aquí. No sé como lo hizo pero la habitación de Hiro es silenciosa. Y se dieron cuenta está profundamente dormido"

— "Eh Tyson… ¿Es real?" — preguntó Max.

— "Créeme que no es una broma" — dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. — "Estoy en un tremendo lío"

— "Descuida Tyson, yo te creo" — le apoyó Kenny — "Porque no creo que tengas la capacidad para pensar en una broma así de elaborada" — concluyó Kenny dirigiéndose a los otros...

— "Se dan cuenta. Gra... ¡OYE!!!"

— "Desde esa perspectiva creo que tienes razón Jefe" — apoyó Ray.

— "Jeje gracias a-mi-go" — dijo un resentido Tyson

— "Pero eso no explica..." — empezó Hillary

— "¿Y si fuera una broma de Kai? Porque él sí tiene capacidad para una broma tan elaborada" — interrumpió Max.

— "Bah... creería más que Tyson tiene cerebro" — reflexionó Daichi

— "Mira niño-mono"

— "¡Deja de decirme así!"

— "¡Entonces deja de insinuar que no tengo cerebro!"

— "¡PERO ES VERDAD!"

— "NO LO ES"

— "SI"

— "NO"

— "SI"

— "N..."

— "¡¡¡BASTA LOS DOS!!!" — saltó una castaña muy furiosa.

— "Vamos chicos, debemos calmarnos..." — empezó a decir Max.

— "¡¡ESTOY CALMADA... bueno... yo... ji lo siento" — se disculpó Hillary.

— "Descuida, pero hay que hacer algo... dudo que podamos mantener su situación escondida por mucho tiempo"

— "¿Kenny?" — preguntaron todos esperanzados.

— "¡EH! ¿Por qué me miran así? Yo no lo sé"

Todos suspiraron derrotados...

oooOooo

Aún enfrascados en un terrible silencio estaban cuando apareció el abuelo de Tyson. Llevaba un pequeño refrigerio. Lo dejó sobre una mesita y se quedó viendo el rostro de cada chico.

— "¿Aún sigue enojado? ¿Verdad?" — preguntó en general.

— "¿Quién?" — preguntó Max, desconcertado.

— "Kai" — le respondió al rubio y luego dirigió una severa mirada a Tyson — "Te dije que debías llamarlo... ¿Lo hiciste?"

— "Si abuelo... pero anoche no contestó mi llamada, me dijeron en su casa que no está para nadie... ya sabes como es. Hoy también lo llamé, pero me dijeron que salió de viaje"

Los otros chicos se le quedaron viendo... en eso tenía razón, hasta ellos lo llamaron pero la respuesta fue la misma - "_Salió de viaje, le daremos su mensaje cuando regrese_"

— "Abuelo no estoy mintiendo" — reclamó — "Fue con el único que no he podido disculparme".

Los otros afirmaron con la cabeza... ante la mirada del anciano. — "Bien, espero que lo hagas" — y al resto — "Bueno no me despreciarán la merienda ¿Verdad?"

El resto sonrió y se aproximó a la mesita. Satisfecho el anciano se retiró. Menos mal no giró porque hubiera descubierto que todos dejaron los emparedados sin tocar... hasta los dos glotones.

---ooOoo---

Los chicos se observaban muy pensativos. Era una situación muy rara, confusa y por qué no decirlo inquietante. Como de acuerdo, todos voltearon a ver a Tyson.

— "¿Quién es el niño?" — preguntaron casi a la vez.

Tyson se tomó su tiempo (para mortificación de una chica), se aclaró la garganta y habló lenta y graciosamente — "No sé"

Al notar que no dijo más, Ray tomó nuevamente la palabra — "Correcto, pero ¿Cómo terminó aquí?"

— "Bueno... eso... es algo extraño" — contestó nervioso.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Hillary, que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió muy enojada hacia Tyson.

Después de contar hasta diez (mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Hillary), — "Por favor chicos" — empezó a decir Ray — "No creo que sea recomendable que lo sepa el abuelo antes que averigüemos realmente que está pasando" — Al parecer fueron palabras razonables, porque todos parecieron calmarse. — "Considero que lo mejor será despertarle y averiguar quien es para avisar a sus padres, deben de estar preocupados.

— "Eh... no creo que sea una buena idea" — dijo Tyson algo nervioso.

— "Tyson, Ray tiene razón, sus padres deben estar afligidos por su ausencia, sin decir que puede ser que lo esté buscando la policía"

Al notar su titubeo, Ray le preguntó directamente — "¿Qué ocurre?"

Tyson se rascó la cabeza, tratando de pensar como explicar.

Ray preguntó — "Tyson... ¿Cómo terminó en el cuarto de Hiro?"

— "Yo lo traje" — dijo con simplicidad que sacaba de quicio.

— "¿Eh? De acuerdo... Daichí dijo que habías salido muy tarde para asistir a clases ¿Es verdad?"

— "Oye" — interrumpió Daichí — "Se lo que vi"

— "Solamente es para llevar el orden" — intervino Kenny. Al ver que el chino asintió el pequeño pelirrojo se calmó.

— "Es cierto... me quedé dormido y..." — miró a Hillary, ésta le dio una mirada tan helada que bien podría competir con las de Kai, suspiró y le animó a seguir — "pues bien, me dejó el autobús y eso que lo perseguí por casi dos cuadras. Al llegar a un callejón me encontré con el pequeño Kai"

— "¿Kai? pero le dijiste al abuelo que no habías podido hablar con él" — interrupción de Daichí.

— "¡Quieres dejar de interrumpir!" — gritó Hillary — "Se refiere al niño"

— "Oye no lo sabía"

— "Pues pon atención"

— "Pero"

— "¡BASTA!" — intervino Tyson

— "TÚ CÁLLATE" — gritaron Daichí y Hillary a la vez.

Sin duda se hubiera salido de control de no ser por la intervención de Ray, eso sí con la ayuda de Max. Definitivamente esas discusiones no les llevaban a ningún lado y era obvio que no tenían mucho tiempo si querían hacer algo.

— "Dijiste que lo habías encontrado en un callejón" — recapituló Kenny.

— "Estaba dormido, no voy a negar que me chocó verlo... su parecido es en verdad asombroso. Cuando le desperté para saber si estaba bien, empezó a gritar y a patalear, ¡hasta me mordió!" — esto último lo dijo algo indignado.

— "Bueno, es normal que lo hayas asustado, pero ¿Por qué no intentaste tranquilizarlo?" — preguntó Ray.

— "Pues... esa parte no fue tan fácil"

— "¿Que quieres decir?" — preguntó esta vez Max.

— "Eso hice, por lo menos lo intenté... pero ese chiquillo no atendía razones y hablaba otro idioma... ni te imaginas los trabajos que pasé para agarrarlo después que salió huyendo..."

— "Espera un minuto. ¿Lo perseguiste?" — al ver que afirmó con la cabeza — "¿Por qué?"

Tyson se rascó la cabeza — "No lo sé... se parecía tanto a Kai que me intrigó... bueno y me había mordido y pateado..."

Todos bajaron la cabeza negando con fuerza.

— "Por qué no lo llevaste a la policía"

— "je... no se me ocurrió. Recordé que a Kai no le gustan esos lugares. Además, hemos pasado por tantas cosas raras que me pensé comunicarme con Kai primero para saber si era él. Además... estaba empapado y me pareció malo que se quedara así"

— "Espera... ¿Insinúas que ese niño es Kai?" —Tyson solo se encogió de hombros.

—"Ya dije nos han pasado tantas cosas que es posible que el loco de su abuelo le haya hecho algo raro ¿no?" — al ver que todos le miraban incrédulos — "Hey, en serio... lo digo en serio"

— "Hay que reconocer que no sería raro que Voltaire estuviera metido en algo así, además, no hemos podido localizar a Kai, pero de eso a terminar siendo un niño... no me parece muy real" — razonó Ray.

— "De acuerdo, pero y si no es Kai... ¿Quién más podría ser un hermano? ¿Familiar? ¿Un clon? ¿Un robot como Zio? Porque hijo no porque la edad no lo hace posible... ¿cierto?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "Esteeee... no es muy comunicativo con nosotros de todas formas ¿Por qué no?" — saltó Tyson. Todos giraron al verlo... otra vez. — "Bien podría ser su hijo..."

— "Claro, Tyson, sin duda pensaba en ser padre a los 10 años" — fue la respuesta sarcástica por parte de Hillary.

— "¡¡Oye!!"

— "¿Kai, no puede tener un hijo?" — preguntó Daichí

— "Bueno... sería algo precoz" — dijo Hillary con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— "Ajá... ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué es ser pre...perecoz?" — insistió

— "Precoz. Técnicamente si podría... pero... bueno, es decir" — empezó a decir Kenny, pero una mirada de Daichí lo confundió y optó por quedarse callado.

— "¿Precoz es lo contrario de virgen? ¿Chicos? ¿Hillary?"

— "Esteeee"

— "Ayer tú dijiste que solo yo era virgen y que tú ya no porqu..."

— "¡Daichí!"

— "¡Hillary, quien lo pensaría!" — saltó Tyson matándose de risa.

— "Yo no dije eso"

— "Claro que sí..." — afirmó el pelirrojo.

— "Vaya no te conocía ese lado..." — comentó Tyson ganándose un coscorrón.

— "Si" — dijo señalándola el pelirrojo — "Dijiste que mi cabello era virgen ¿no? Que parecía que era el único que no usaba peine y..."

— "Eso déjenlo para después no es el mejor momento" — cortó Ray. — "Recuerdo que dijiste que parecía que hablaba otro idioma"

— "Bueno si, al principio, mientras lo corría gritaba algo... que no entendí"

— "¿Cómo lo convenciste para que te siguiera?" — ahora intervino Max.

Tyson se llevó la mano al cuello y mientras lo sobaba dijo — "No lo convencí. Después de correr llegamos al embalse y... se lanzó al agua"

— "¿Qué hizo qué?

— "¡Tyson!"

— "Oye, pasé apuros para sacarlo... casi me ahogo por su culpa. Estaba bien, pero inconsciente, tampoco podía llevarlo a un hospital. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerlo para acá"

— "¿Y entonces que hacemos?" — preguntó Daichí — "Me agrada, es gracioso"

— "Definitivamente no podemos adoptarlo como un gatito. Esperaremos a que despierte para preguntarle quien es. Si no nos dice lo llevaremos a la policía"

Después de unos minutos de silencio Tyson se dirigió a Kenny. — "Oye Jefe"

— "¿Si, Tyson?"

— "¿Crees que Dizzy podría rastrear el Blade de Kai?"

— "No creo que sea posible esta vez"

— "Es cierto... ¿Dónde dejaste a Dizzy?"

— "En mi casa, pero..."

— "Genial, solo vamos por ella y..."

— "No Tyson, no entiendes, esta vez no va a ser posible"

— "¿Por qué no? Ya antes lo has hecho"

— "Si pero..."

— "¿Qué sucede?" — intervino Max.

Por toda respuesta Kenny extrajo de su bolsa un blade azul. — "Antes de ir con el Sr. Dickenson vi que su blade estaba un poco maltratado y le ofrecí reconstruirle con un nuevo diseño que me pareció adecuado..."

— "¿Hey y nosotros?" — saltó Daichí

— "Calma, es un prototipo, además el de él realmente se encontraba dañado. Sin duda debe haber estado practicando duramente para terminar de esa forma"

— "Oh, lástima"

— "Tyson estaba pensando... dijiste que estaba empapado ¿Qué hiciste con la ropa que traía puesta?" — preguntó de repente Hillary.

— "Ah... la dejé en una bolsa"

— "¿Seca?"

— "No... ¿Para que? Solo los zapatitos están en la ventana"

Apenas conteniéndose lo mandó por ella. Al regresar, efectivamente estaba muy húmeda. Ni que decir que después de exprimirla la revisaron entre todos. Ni un papel o pista que dijera quien era. Lo que si era notable era que la vestimenta no era la adecuada para el calor de la estación. Camisa color crema, manga larga, con cuello de tortuga, un pequeño saco sin solapas que hacía juego con un pantalón del mismo color gris oscuro. A leguas se notaba que la ropa no solo era de buena calidad sino muy fina.

Sin duda los comentarios iban a salir a flote cuando de repente oyeron un grito y al niño aún con la camisa amarilla que señalaba a Tyson mientras le gritaba — "¡похититель!!!"

----ooooOoooo----

Hola:

Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar... entenderé que más que comentarios reciba quejas... pero realmente tengo dos razones.

Una estaba muy inspirada como parar sentarme a intentar traducir mis garabatos, cuya caligrafía pondrían a un arqueólogo en la duda si son o no jeroglíficos. Como iba a salir una semana de vacaciones... me prometí a mi misma pasarlos en limpio en ese momento y de paso terminar dos historias, actualización completa de todas e introducción de mis cuentos de noche de brujas.... ¡SUEÑOS!!!! . Y cuando finalmente me puse a pasarlos en limpio.... ZAZ que truena mi portátil. Si mis estimados lectores... una dichosa actualización por internet, además de su antivirus y la búsqueda de una receta para hacer cordero truncaron mis expectativas de trabajar en la casa de mis abuelos.

Moraleja: mantengan archivos de respaldo ACTUALIZADOS y cuando su maquinita les diga (avise) que deben hacer un disco... HÁGANLO...

Cuando llegue esta actualización... ya habré pasado a mi etapa de ¿Y cuando me la entregarán?; y, lo más importante CUANTO me costará esta bromita. (Ahora estoy pirateando la compu de mi tía a riesgo que me acusen de arruinar ésta)

Se que mis excusas parecen infantiles... (ni que decir de mis lamentos) y a veces creo que si la hubiera tratado mal, no le hubiera pasado nada. ¡Ahorré tanto para comprarla!!! Bueno, no hay que exagerar, un parte me la regalaron, pero estoy en mi etapa de ¡Alguien que me consuele! Porque en mi casa ya los cansé...!!!!

Ah por aparte, la palabra "¡похититель!!!" significa "Secuestrador"

Un abrazoooooo a todos... buahhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5 “Confusión”

Capítulo 5

"Confusión"

La figurita se miraba bastante cómica, más si se toma en cuenta que iba vestido únicamente con la camisa amarilla de Tyson y sus zapatillos. La mayoría se mordió los labios para no reírse a carcajadas. Era muy mono ver una copia en miniatura de Kai, con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, su naricita respingona, su gesto de enojo, brazos cruzados, únicamente que su mirada no infundía miedo sino una intrigante ternura.

— "¡похититель!!!" — repitió y luego como viendo su situación dio media vuelta para alejarse de ellos.

Eso si los calmó. Max, que estaba más cerca logró sujetarlo sin mayor problema... o eso creyó, porque ese muchachito se retorcía de tal forma que fue necesario utilizar ambos brazos.

— "Eh, Max" — comenzó a decir Tyson, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza —"Así fue como él me..."

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito –de Max- el chiquillo acababa de darle un puntapié en la espinilla. Eso si, Max no lo soltó del todo, con un brazo logró sujetarle por su cintura, apretándolo contra sí aunque de espaldas al rubio. Mientras se sobaba el golpe.

—"Eh, Max, creo que no deberías sujetarlo así, de esa forma fue cuando me mor..."

Un nuevo grito, otra vez de Max, se escuchó... la advertencia de Tyson llegó tarde y el muchachito ya corría como conejo asustado hacia la valla.

Ray fue el primero en reaccionar después de lo ocurrido a Max, y corrió tras él... en segundos lo tenía atrapado. Pero no fue tan fácil, como en su momento lo supo Max. Quizá fuera pequeño, pero luchaba como una fierecilla; Tyson tenía razón sobre el niño y su temperamento, no dejaba de lanzar patadas y hacer sentir su mordida. Ray casi estuvo a punto de soltarlo.

Su respiración era agitada y de vez en cuando se movía bruscamente intentando zafarse. Los miró retador aunque era obvio que tenía miedo.

— "Por favor, cálmate... no te haremos daño..." — nada, no parecía entender. Tuvo que abrazarlo y sentarse para poder contenerlo... poco a poco al ver que no lograría soltarse dejó de luchar.

A todo esto Max le reclamaba a Tyson sus "advertencias" un poco lentas, mientras se miraba la mano, más concretamente las señales que unos pequeños dientes habían dejado en ella, en tanto Tyson se reía junto a Daichí.

— "¿Quién eres?" — preguntó Hillary acercándose un poco. — "¿Eres Kai Hiwatari? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?"

El niño solamente se le quedó viendo y nuevamente trató de liberarse. Pero Ray no había bajado la guardia y no le fue posible.

— "Se los dije" — señaló Tyson — "Creo que no habla nuestro idioma... oye Max por qué no le hablas en inglés"

Max empezó... nada, solo los ojos fijos en él. Luego siguió Ray en chino... nuevamente sin resultado. Hillary se acercó y pronunció algunas palabras...

— "¿Qué le dijiste?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Le pregunté si habla francés y como se llama"

— "¿Tú lo hablas?" — preguntó interesado Max.

— "Estoy en un curso, solo sé frases básicas"

— "¿Puedo intentarlo?" — preguntó Daichí, al ver que asentían le dijo algo.

El pelirrojo dijo varias frases que acompañaba con grandes gestos. Aún así, el pequeño no pareció reaccionar... más que para tratar de zafarse otra vez.

— "¿Qué idioma es?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Coreano" — dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que molestó al mayor.

— "Vaya... al parecer somos los únicos que solo sabemos un idioma jefe" — bromeó Tyson.

Kenny sonrió, se acercó al niño y pronunció unas palabras con más titubeos que Hillary, en esta ocasión el niño levantó la cabeza y luego bajó la mirada.

— "¿Jefe?" — dijo Tyson. — "¿Cómo? ¿Qué?"

— "Nada especial... se menos que Hillary, solamente es para saber que idioma habla... me pareció que si se parece tanto a Kai... bueno lo menos que podía intentar sería hablarle en ruso"

— "¿Qué le dijiste?" — dijo con interés Max.

— "Creo que le pregunté la hora"

----ooOoo----

Mientras Kenny salía casi a la carrera con Hillay. Bueno, Tyson quería ir con Kenny, pero la chica no lo aceptó, se quedó con el resto. Para ese momento el niño ya no forcejeaba, pero tampoco podían soltarlo así como así, en especial porque lo intentaron y casi se les fue.

— "¿Crees que tarden mucho?" — preguntó con octava vez Tyson.

— "No lo sé Tyson, el jefe tiene que ir por Dizzy y regresar" — respondía mecánicamente Ray — "Solo ten paciencia"

— "¿Tardará mucho?" — esta vez fue Daichí. Sin duda Ray ya no era tan paciente cuando el pelirrojo agregó — "Te lo digo porque creo que tiene hambre... bueno no ha dejado de ver los emparedados y si estaba dormido desde hace rato..."

Tyson, Max y Ray se miraron a la cara. Estaban avergonzados de su falta de consideración.

— "Daichí, por favor trae uno" — pidió Ray — "Mira pequeño si prometes no escapar te dejaré con libertad para..."

— "Ray si no entendió antes ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?" — preguntó Tyson, haciendo que el chino bajara la cabeza.

— "Bueno aquí tienes y te traje un refresco" — ofreció el pelirrojo.

La expresión del niño cambió de enojo a angustia... se movió un poco inquieto, bajó la cabeza. Fue entonces que Ray sintió que algo le cayó en el brazo, que en ese momento no pudo identificar, pero lo sentía correr por su piel...

— "¿Por qué está llorando?" — preguntó de repente Daichí.

Ray se estremeció... al pensar que quizá el niño creía que se le estaba torturando con la comida. Lentamente aflojó el agarre y ésta vez solo le sujetó del abdomen, dejándole libre los brazos. Tyson iba a protestar por eso, cuando el niño tomó lo que le ofrecía el chico pelirrojo y empezó a comer despacio. Sin dejar de mirarlos... sin embargo a las pocas mordidas paró.

— "¿Ahora que le pasa?" — preguntó Max.

— "Quizá cree que está envenenado" — se burló Tyson.

Suavemente Ray sujetó la mano del niño, quien ante eso se movió intranquilo. Ray le dio un mordisco al pan que sostenía la manita. Estando tan cerca, el pequeño sintió cuando el otro tragó el bocado. Después de eso Ray liberó la manita y bebió un poco del refresco. Eso pareció tranquilizar al niño.

— "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" — preguntó Daichí sin todavía comprender el gesto de Ray.

— "Tyson, tenía razón, eso creía"

— "Se lo terminó... ¿le doy otro?" — preguntó Max — "¿Hago lo mismo?"

— "Hay que darle otro pero, dudo que si te lo comes lo reciba" — al ver la mirada extrañada, continuó — "Quizá crea que es en pequeñas dosis"

Pero no fue necesario, el niño tomó otro sin vacilar y se lo comió con deleite, aunque muy despacio.

— "Bueno mientras viene Kenny ¿Le decimos al abuelo del secuestro?" — preguntó Daichí

— "Oye... no es gracioso" — protestó Tyson.

— "Pero lo es" — el pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y agregó — "Ahora vamos con Voltaire Hiwatari y le pedimos... no sé miles y miles de yenes, dólares, euros, lo que tenga" — dijo el pelirrojo gozando de lo lindo.

— "Tyson, te convertirás en el secuestrador más famoso" — siguió Max con la broma, en tanto el chico de la gorra le miraba con una de esas miradas tan especiales de Kai.

— "En serio, ¿Que hacemos cuando venga tu abuelo? ¿Le contarás del secuestro?" — insistió Daichí

— "No, Ray correrá adentro de la casa y yo me quedaré aquí contigo y Max para planear como él como pedimos el rescate" — dijo Tyson con sarcasmo.

— "Lo decía" — dijo mirándolo ofendido — "Porque ahí viene el abuelo" — Tyson iba a protestar cuando escucharon a los niños despedirse del anciano y los silbidos de él dando la vuelta a la esquina.

Ray dudó, pero finalmente corrió con el chico a dentro de la casa, mientras Tyson se quedaba esperando al anciano...

Un grito conocido se escuchó mientras un señor mayor daba increíble salto sobre un desprevenido Tyson.

— "Hey, hola pequeños. ¿Y el resto?"

— "Hillary y Kenny fueron por Dizzi" — comentó el rubio — "Regresarán en cualquier momento"

— "¿Y Ray?"

— "Escondido en el baño con un niño extranjero que Tyson secuestró" — dijo llanamente el pelirrojo.

Si la hoja de un árbol hubiera caído sin duda se hubiera escuchado... como una bomba.

— "¿Secuestraste a un niño... extranjero?" — preguntó el abuelo.

— "Si abuelo, es un Kai en miniatura, solo habla ruso, es tan enojado y malhumorado como él, es peor que él para comer pese a que tiene buenos dientes..."

— "Qué sabe usar" — se burló Daichí.

El anciano empezó a reírse con fuerza... — "Buena broma pequeños y ¿Cuántos miles pedirás por él...?" — diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el corredor — "Creo que el hambre te ha vuelto gracioso, espera un poco y prepararé una increíble comida... ¿Por cierto se quedarán los chicos?"

— "No lo sé abuelo, es lo más probable"

— "Bueno, en ese caso iré por unos comestibles a la tienda. ¿Me acompañas Daichí?" — el niño asintió.

Cuando el anciano desapareció su risa todavía se escuchaba en la distancia.

— "Mira niño mono, ten cuidado con lo que hablas, ¿Casi nos metes en líos?"

El chico se zafó y le mandó una mirada amenazadora a Tyson, además de jalarse un ojo y sacarle la lengua — "En primera no fui yo quien llegó tarde... y faltó a clase... ¡no me calles o se lo diré! Segundo, no ando secuestrando niño y tercero..." — se tocó su trasero y salió corriendo detrás del anciano que ya en la puerta le hacía una seña que se apresurara.

Tyson sin duda se hubiera lanzado contra él pero Max le sujetó apenas de la camisa y le hizo señas que no.

---ooOoo---

Finalmente aparecieron Kenny, Hillary y Dizzy. Casi se encontraron con el anciano quien para su susto bromeó libremente del secuestro.

Hillary llegó y le reclamó a Tyson. Quizá las cosas se hubieran salido de control de no ser por la llegada de Ray y el pequeño, quien aún no se miraba del todo tranquilo.

Conectaron a Dizzy y empezaron a tratar de traducir una explicación sobre quienes eran y que no eran secuestradores y otras cosas que el niño no contestó, aunque parecía que el niño miraba extrañado.

— "Creo que esto no está funcionando" — comentó la chica con desaliento.

— "Oye jefe, creía que habías dicho que Dizzy tenía un traductor" — comentó Max.

— "Lo tiene y para diferentes idiomas, quizá sea algo básico y creo que existe una diferencia cuando traduce, recuerda que es literal y algunas palabras deben tener otro significado"

— "¿Y si hacemos las preguntas en frases sencillas?" — sugirió Max.

Kenny asintió y la primera pregunta fue por su nombre... cosa que el niño los miró con desconfianza pintada en su rostro. En especial porque todavía permanecía entre los brazos de Ray.

Estaban por darse por vencidos y discutían la conveniencia de llevarlo a la policía, cuando se escuchó la voz de Dizzy pronunciando una frase la pregunta que desde el principio le habían hecho, solamente que ligeramente diferente.

— "Krintechvko, Alexis" — dijo en un murmullo.

Todos giraron a ver al chico y luego a Kenny.

— "¿Qué le preguntó?" — era la pregunta que todos hicieron al dueño de Dizzy.

Kenny sacudió su cabeza — "Dizzy ¿Qué le preguntaste?"

— "Cual era su nombre, Kenny" — respondió.

— "Pero eso ya le había preguntado antes" — protestó.

— "Si, pero..."

— "Dizzy ¿En qué idioma le hablaste?" — interrumpió Hillary.

— "Ruso... pero" — contestó la parlanchina máquina.

— "Un momento" — la interrumpió Kenny — "¿Qué le dije antes? ¿Acaso no le pregunté su nombre?"

— "Si, pero..."

— "¡Vaya jefe que mal acento tienes!" — se burló Tyson.

— "¡No lo tengo!" — se defendió Kenny

— "¿Entonces?" — intervino esta vez Ray — "¿Por qué no funcionó antes?"

— "¡PORQUE LO QUE ESTÁS APRENDIENDO DESDE HACE UN MES ES DANÉS!" — gritó una enojada Dizzy.

----ooooOoooo----

Hola... algo pequeño para relajar. En el otro será más substancioso y empezará lo bueno. Saludoooosssss.


	6. Chapter 6 “Coincidencia”

**Capítulo 6 **

**"Coincidencia" **

El anciano permanecía sentado en el suelo, en una perfecta posición de meditación... o por lo menos eso parecía mientras los chicos (excepto Daichí, quien cuidaba al pequeño ruso) hacían círculo a su alrededor esperando sus sabios consejos...

— "Je ¡Estupenda broma pequeños!"

Tyson emitió un bufido — "¡No es una broma abuelo!" — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se jaloneaba el pelo.

— "¿Así que encontraron a un pequeño que se parece a Kai?"

— "Si abuelo... es idéntico, salvo por la pintura"

— "Creo que..."

— "No me obligues a contarte otra vez la historia" — dijo Tyson mientras se jaloneaba otra vez el pelo.

— "¿Es una broma?"

— "Por quinta vez... ¡NO ES UNA BROMA!"

— "Tranquilo pequeño o te quedarás calvo"

Se escuchó un nuevo bufido.

— "Es verdad abuelo" — intervino la tranquila voz de Ray.

El anciano se les quedó mirando... todos afirmaron con la cabeza. El Sr. Kinomiya se levantó apoyándose en su espada de madera. Les echó un vistazo a cada uno. Respiró profundamente y...

— "Iré a hacer té"

Un golpe de alguien que cayó al suelo fue lo único que escuchó al salir del dojo.

---oooOooo---

El anciano aún no podía creerlo, en especial después de la truculenta historia que el pequeño pelirrojo le había contado camino al supermercado. Si, realmente parecía una buena broma... ya antes vio fugazmente al niño… y pese a que sus nietos bromeaban que era viejo, su visión era estupenda. De ser así… movió cabeza temiendo algo malo.

Dio el último sorbo a su té y se dirigió al cuarto de su nieto mayor. Tenía que ver a la criatura otra vez. Sigilosamente se acercó a donde los niños se encontraban mirándose fijamente, como una competencia de serios… era idéntico… descubrió a un pequeño niño de grandes ojos rubí y de un cabello inconfundible. bueno la playera amarilla le daba un aspecto gracioso, fuera de eso era un Kai en miniatura. Así como llegó, regresó a la cocina.

Se sirvió otra taza, pensando... después de lo sucedido en Rusia y todo lo que había pasado durante los años que conoció a esos chicos, ya no sabía que pensar.

Su nieto menor y los otros le habían dicho que el niño era ruso, que se llamaba Alexander (Alexis) Krintechvko, no llegaba a los cinco años, aunque el chiquillo afirmaba tener seis. Que lo último que recordaba es que estaba de visita en la casa de sus abuelos y que se reunirían todos para cenar, incluidos sus primos y sus tíos. Para la mañana siguiente marcharse a Moscú.

Eso era lo que Kenny y Dizzy habían podido averiguar del singular niño. Porque luego de eso ya no dijo más. Y cada vez que le insistían volvía a repetir la historia, una y otra vez. Algo raro para un niño tan pequeño. También había algo que le intrigaba... cuando les preguntó por el nombre de los padres del niño, los chicos le dijeron que se cruzaba de brazos y se negaba a hablar. Ah... no, había un nombre que repetía, el de sus abuelos Ninka y Sasha Kotov. El problema era que no coincidía con su apellido... bueno no estaba seguro, quizá en Rusia el apellido o mejor dicho la posición de los apellidos pudiera variar.

La idea de llamar a Dickenson cruzó por su mente. A diferencia de su nieto, el tenía forma más directa de comunicarse... ¿Realmente sería Kai? No tenía más referencias de Voltaire Hiwatari, que las que le había dado su hijo y Stanley. Lo había visto, pero nunca tuvieron más que un breve intercambio de miradas y algunas palabras... en verdad era un oponente formidable y peligroso. Con razón Dickenson trataba de conocer en lo que andaba. No le extrañaría que volviera a utilizar a su nieto (Kai) en alguna cosa mala.

Un nuevo sorbo a su té... Más que paladearlo, rememoraba como se involucró en todo esto, después de ser simplemente un maestro de Kendo...

Fue por Bruce, su hijo. Recordaba cuando le comentó la situación con Dickenson, sus preocupaciones y la decisión de ayudarlo en contra de Boris (a quien había conocido en su último viaje e investigación). Era verdad que su hijo ya era un adulto hecho y derecho, pero eso no impedía que se preocupara o que quisiera conocer algo más del asunto. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Stanley Dickenson. Ambos ancianos se habían entrevistado y decidió por el bien de todos ayudarlo, como lo hacía Bruce Kinomiya. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Stanley le comentó el origen de Kai... Al principio pensó en apartar a Tyson de su lado. Pero al conocerlo cambió de opinión. El chico era rudo, arisco, grosero, demasiado independiente para lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero también era inteligente, culto y confiable (bueno algo así. No pudo evitar una sonrisa y decidió cambiar la palabra a _responsable_).

- '_Kai'_ – pensó – '_Un nombre muy corto para alguien tan complicado_'

Ya Dickenson se lo había advertido, porque el Presidente de la BBA también había experimentado algo muy particular cuando conoció a Kai: Al principio rechazo, después algo de lástima, luego simpatía, admiración, respeto y al final mucho afecto.

Sostuvo la pequeña taza sin asa frente a sí, mirando los restos del té... Comprendía mejor que nunca sus palabras: "_Solo era un chico que había crecido en un ambiente muy duro... cuando merecía algo mejor"_

---ooOoo---

Los chicos miraron estupefactos cuando una mano se apoderó de una torre de emparedados y un refresco. Era Daichí.

— "¡HEY! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el niño?" — preguntó Hillary.

— "Descuida tenía que ir al baño así que lo dejé encerrado mientras me preparaba algo de comer"

— "¿Dijiste que está en el baño?" — preguntó de repente Tyson.

— "Si"

— "¿Cuál?" — preguntó como si recordara algo importante.

— "El del abuelo, estaba más cerca"

Tyson se levantó de improviso y se dirigió al tendedero… como lo pensó… también la ropita también había desaparecido.

---oooOooo---

— "Creo que deberías calmarte pequeño"

— "Si Tyson, nos dividiremos y lo buscaremos…"

— "Abuelo… el niño… ¿Si no aparece?"

— "No ganarás nada con eso… vamos ¿En qué tantos líos podría estar?"

---oooOooo---

Una figurita corría rápidamente esquivando personas y bicicletas en un parque no muy cercano. Era cierto que necesitaba ir al baño, y como dijo Daichí el baño del abuelo estaba más cerca. Lo que no recordó el pequeño pelirrojo era que había una ventanita en la parte más alta. Quizá para él si, pero definitivamente para el resto de los chicos no les hubiera sido posible escapar por ahí… pero olvidó un '_pequeño'_ detalle… Alexis si pasaba.

El inconfundible choque de blades detuvo un instante la carrera del niño, quien curioso se escondió tras unos arbustos para ver lo que algunos niños hacían. Después de mirar durante algunos minutos, no le pareció entretenido. Retrocedió rápidamente para irse, para chocar con un hombre que desde que llegó pareció interesado con el chiquillo. Antes que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma para detener su caída o echarse a correr el hombre le detuvo del brazo.

— "¿Estás bien muchachito?" — preguntó.

— "Отпусти меня"

— "No"

El niño tragó saliva y abrió más sus ojos…

— "Tranquilo muchachito"

— "Déjeme" — repetía el muchachito mientras se retorcía. Aún sorprendido que el extraño pudiera hablan con él.

— "Lo siento no puedo. Es muy tarde y tú muy pequeño para andar solo a estás horas. Tus padres deben estar preocupados. Vendrás conmigo y…"

El hombre se interrumpió cuando el niño empezó a forcejear con más fuerza. Empezó a gritar y algunas personas notaron eso (aunque no entendían que decía) y le dirigieron miradas suspicaces al adulto. No se acercaron, sino se retiraron discretamente y algunos empezaron a llamar por teléfono. No es que fueran hipócritas o indiferentes, sencillamente cuando el pequeño trató de liberarse notaron que el hombre (por cierto bastante fornido) llevaba un arma.

El hombre permanecía ignorar las miradas y trataba de calmar al niño — "Tranquilízate…. ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

Al parecer esas palabras lograron hacer que se detuviera y se le quedó mirando indeciso al hombre. Era un hombre relativamente alto, de unos 38 a 40 años, fornido, atlético, de bigote corto y a leguas se notaba que no era una persona con la que cualquiera pudiera meterse. Usaba traje oscuro con chaqueta liviana

— "Entonces muchachito ¿Sabes el número de teléfono para localizar a tus padres?"

Antes que pudiera agregar algo más el niño volvió a forcejear. En eso aparecieron tres uniformados; el hombre ni se dio por enterado hasta que se encontraron frente de él apuntándole con sus armas.

— "¡Policía! ¡Suelte al muchacho!"

— "Si lo suelto se irá huyendo…" — al notar que el niño reaccionó de forma diferente y en vez de tratar de irse con ellos retrocedió aterrado — "Soy el detective Okakura Kakuzo, de la División Oeste de Narcotráfico y Armas. Si sujeta al niño le mostraré mi identificación"

— "Sabemos que tiene un arma… cuidado"

— "Ven niño" — dijo uno de los policías, pero lejos de acercarse del hombre que decía ser detective, se acercó más a él — "Solo queremos ayudarte"

— "_Tranquilízate niño. Ve con ellos_" — dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba y en un idioma que no entendieron los policías. El niño no se movió y negó. El hombre sonrió al notar el gesto del niño y la confusión de los adultos — "El niño es extranjero, ruso al parecer y definitivamente tiene un terror a los uniformados"

Al levantarse la chaqueta pudieron notar el arnés donde tenía el arma y en la bolsa de la camisa una placa. Uno de los policías tomó la placa y el arma, mientras los otros le apuntaban.

— "Verificaremos. Por favor tome asiento"

— "Sugeriría que le trajera un helado o algo para poder interrogarlo con más facilidad"

---oooOooo---

Mientras esperaban a que se confirmara la identidad del detective Okakura Kakuzo, éste se encontraba conversando con el niño, eso si vigilado por dos agentes quienes intervenían en la conversación gracias a la traducción que hacía Okakura.

Como en el caso de los Bladebreaker, casi repitió la información que les había dado. En eso llegó el tercer policía. Le devolvió la placa y el arma. Después de una formal disculpa, el detective aceptó sin problemas, le entregó al pequeño un cono de helado. El niño dirigió una mirada al detective, al verlo asentir lo tomó después de murmurar algo…

— "Dice gracias" — tradujo y luego le pregunta al niño — "¿Qué edad tienes?"

— "Seis"

Al traducir se miraron sorprendidos, ninguno pensaría que llegaba a 5 años, muy pequeño para la edad que decía tener.

— "Dime la verdad, te ves muy pequeño"

— "Hm"

El sonido del choque de los blades hizo que levantara la cabeza.

— "¿Te gusta?" — preguntó uno de los oficiales por intermedio del detective — el niño asintió — "¿Sabes? En esta ciudad es muy popular, en especial porque aquí vive el actual campeón del mundo"

Alexis quedó sorprendido por la información. Sus ojitos brillaron.

— "Si, es cierto. Yo no soy aficionado, pero a mi hija le encanta, es mayor que tú. No juega nada mal. Sueña con enfrentarse con su equipo favorito los G-Revolution" — comentó otro de los oficiales.

El más joven agregó — "Si, es el sueño de mi hermanita, dice que llegará a ser tan buena como Mariah o esa chica pelirroja, la española… Julieta… no Julia…"

— "Eso no es para niñas" — habló de repente el niño.

Al hacer la traducción se le quedaron viendo.

— "¿Por qué no?" — preguntó el oficial joven — "Ellas pueden ser tan buenas como los chicos. En el campeonato pasado demostraron lo fuertes que pueden ser"

El niño se encogió de hombros cuando el oficial tradujo.

— "Escuché al segundo mejor decir que todos los beyluchadores merecen respeto" — comentó el que llevó el helado.

— "Entonces pequeño ¿Estás perdido o te escapaste?" — El pequeño Alexis movió las piernas, mientras fruncía la boquita — "No me pareces de los que se pierden…" — mismo silencio — "Si no me dices el número donde podamos localizar a tus padres, lo mejor será llevarte a la estación y desde ahí tratar de localizarlos. La ciudad es pequeña y no dudo que un niño extranjero sea reportado como perdido"

— "No"

— "¿No?"

— "Yo… yo vine para ver jugar" — la mirada del detective se volvió inquisitiva, lo que puso nervioso al niño. Los oficiales permanecían atentos, aunque no entendían que decían — "Y… y-y me estoy quedando con T-Tyson Hi-Si-mi…"

— "¿Tyson Kinomiya?" — susurró uno de los agentes.

Al escuchar el nombre el niño afirmó. El detective se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Y luego se dirigió al oficial.

— "¿Quién es él?"

Y antes que los oficiales pudieran decir algo el nombrado apareció con la visera de su gorra hacía atrás y jadeante.

— "¡¡AHÍ ESTÁS!!!" — gritó al notar la pequeña figurita sentado en una banca, sin darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de cuatro adultos, tres de ellos vestidos con su uniforme de policía.

— "¿Quién es él?" — preguntó el detective a los oficiales cuando notó el respingo del pequeño.

— "¿No lo conoce? De él hablábamos antes, es el actual campeón del mundo del beyblade Tyson Kinomiya"

— "Yo me quedo con él" — susurró el pequeño, al notar la mirada del adulto bajó su cabeza.

Los otros policías le preguntaron que dijo y el detective tradujo. Para ese momento Tyson se quedó inmóvil, descubrió a los uniformados y no era precisamente lo mejor que esperaba… pero una seña del detective le hizo aproximarse.

Tyson se aproximó e hizo el tradicional saludo oriental y antes que pudieran reaccionar o pensar algo el pequeño niño se lanzó a las piernas del muchacho mayor.

— "¿Conoces al niño?"

Tyson asintió — "Se llama Alexander… Kri-Kint…algo su apellido es complicado"

— "¿Está viviendo contigo?"

— "Por ahora"

Miró un momento a ambos niños y luego pidió a uno de los oficiales que llevara al más pequeño a una banca a unos metros.

— "¿Cómo te comunicas con él?" — continuó el detective.

— "Yo… yo… bueno, no pudimos al principio, pero Kenny logró con su computadora… realmente cuando se necesita al bloque de hielo, digo Kai, no está"

El detective iba a preguntarle algo más, porque notó que estaba nervioso, cuando un grupo de niños se abalanzó sobre el dueño del Dragón, algunos para pedirle autógrafos y los otros para retarlo. Fue entonces que el detective enseñó su placa a los chicos y pidió que le dejaran hablar con él a solas. Los niños lo miraban extrañados.

— "¿Está arrestando a Tyson?"

— "No, solo necesito hablar con él"

— "¡Pero nosotros lo vimos primero!" — chillaban otros — "¡Queremos su autógrafo!"

— "Descuiden, luego podrán hablar con él" — trató de razonar con la ya docena de niños que están a su alrededor.

— "Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?" — Para ese entonces la docena se había vuelto veintena…

Viendo que sería por el momento imposible y más cuando ese grupo de chiquillos prácticamente lo desplazó, se dirigió a los policías — "¿En verdad es Tyson?"

— "Si señor. Es un chico muy popular en el lugar, además su abuelo tiene un dojo de kendo y ahí se siempre reúnen chicos de distintas nacionalidades, hace poco estuvo alojando a una pareja española y varios chinos"

— "Creo que también habían otros europeos"

— "Si señor su equipo está formado por Ray Kon de China, Max de EUA y Kai Hiwatari de Rusia"

— "¿Ruso?" — preguntó extrañado el detective considerando el apellido.

— "Aunque no lo crea señor, estuvo en el equipo ruso durante el último campeonato. Es el nieto del Voltaire Hiwatari"

— "¿El de las empresas Hiwatari?"

— "Si señor, el chico fue una sensación con los Demolition Boys"

— "Temo que el Beyblade no está en mi lista de conocimientos"

— "Eso veo señor, disculpe"

— "Está bien…" — dijo mirando fijamente a ambos chicos.

El niño ruso permanecía sentado, custodiado por el más joven de los policías quien le enseñaba un blade que era objeto de sumo interés por el pequeño.

— "¿Sucede algo, señor?"

— "El niño está mintiendo… no estoy seguro porqué y el mayor (Tyson) oculta algo"

— "Podemos llevarlo a la estación si lo desea"

Él negó — "Por ahora solo quiero saber donde queda su casa"

Pero aún quedaba pendiente el porqué estaba solo ese niño extranjero en Japón y… Pasaron más de quince minutos antes que pudiera entrevistarlo. Confirmó lo que dijeron los agentes, obtuvo la dirección y algo más… Tyson era un chico bastante franco, no se miraba que fuera capaz de cometer algún delito, sin embargo, había algo que no coincidía. Algo que su instinto de detective le decía que no estaba bien… giró para preguntarle algo más al chiquillo cuando lo vio profundamente dormido.

Por eso terminaron en la casa de Tyson. El anciano Kinomiya recibió al pequeño niño que dormía tan profundamente que parecía haber estado corriendo la mayor parte del tiempo… cosa que nadie dudaba.

Como lo dijeron los agentes, en la casa de Tyson se encontró a un norteamericano y a un joven chino. El abuelo del muchacho le pareció una persona decente e igual de franca que el nieto. (No se dio cuenta que el anciano hábilmente se aseguró que Daichí no estuviera presente) Al intentar preguntar sobre el origen del niño salió con la invitación de tomar té… luego que necesitaban galletas… en resumen evadió cualquier respuesta. No quiso insistir. Entrevistó a los otros chicos y hasta Kenny que le demostró el programa de su computadora. Todos parecían chicos sanos y efectivamente quedó demostrado que la casa era un pequeño lugar de reuniones internacionales. Sonrió. Pidió ver al niño antes de irse y recomendarle al anciano que le avisara cualquier cosa. Discretamente le tomó las huellas digitales y una foto. Se despidió y se fue.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa apenas si pudieron contener un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron al anciano cerrar la puerta.

— "¿Abuelo, porqué nos pediste que no dijéramos nada? ¿Acaso no era la oportunidad?"

— "Tyson, desde un principio debimos haber llevado al niño a la policía, sin embargo, llamé Dickenson y le comenté lo ocurrido. Me comentó que Kai no se ha comunicado con él. Que por la hora lo llamaría mañana y me comunicará con nosotros en cuanto pueda. Si en verdad… fuera el niño, será mejor que esperemos para mañana… por ahora será mejor hacer lo que hizo él. Cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir. Ha sido un día muy agitado, mis pequeños"

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron al comedor. Tyson lo detuvo un momento…. Había algo que lo tenía inquieto.

— "¿Abuelo?"

— "¿Si Tyson?"

— "¿Crees que hice mal en traerlo?"

— "No si seguiste a tu corazón. Ahora ve a comer o Daichí se comerá todo"

Sonriendo corrió mientras amenazaba al pelirrojo. El anciano se dirigió a donde descansaba el pequeño ruso. Notó las manchas azules en sus deditos pero no les dio importancia, le arropó cuidadosamente, mientras acariciaba su revuelto cabello, el niño solo murmuró algo y giró abrazando con más fuerza el osito que Tyson le había llevado. Era difícil creer que un niño tan pequeño hubiera causado tanto alboroto y ahora durmiera tan pacífica e inocentemente.

---oooOooo---

En la mañana, contra todo pronóstico Tyson despertó temprano (quizá porque no era día de escuela o de entrenamiento), hasta Ray aún dormía. Algo a trompicones se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y… a nadie en ella.

Alarmado salió corriendo para encontrarse con su abuelo preparando panqueques.

— "¡Eh pequeño, es raro verte tan temprano!"

— "¡Abuelo! ¡El niño ha desaparecido! ¡Hay que a llamar a la policía y…!"

— "Está afuera jugando con Daichí"

— "Pero… descuida le estoy preparando algo de comer, ve y dile que ya está listo"

— "Si claro… oye ¿Le entendiste?"

— "Crié a tu padre, a Hiro a ti y ahora a un pequeño pelirrojo; en esta casa entran niños de todas la edades y nacionalidades… dame crédito pequeño… este viejo es de aquellos que siempre tendrá el corazón de un niño y como tal siempre los entiende"

Tyson sonrió…

---oooOooo---

Como siempre era un gusto disfrutar de la alegría del desayuno y más el ver las caras de los otros cuando notaron que Tyson estaba sentadito disfrutando de su segunda porción. Todo era alegría y grititos de emoción, todos hablaban a la vez. El pequeño ruso y Daichí salieron a jugar, no sin que Ray les indicara que no se agitaran demasiado porque recién habían comido…. Bueno, quizá solo Daichí le entendió pero fue el primero en subirse a un árbol.

Repicó el teléfono y el anciano se dirigió a contestar… solo escuchaban monosílabos. Cuando el Sr. Kinomiya regresó se miraba visiblemente preocupado.

— "Llamó el señor Dickenson… no encuentran a Kai"

----ooooOoooo----

Si… me tardé en actualizar. Y no, no tengo excusa y es posible que la siguiente entrega o tarde 15 días o logre escribir de jalón otros dos capítulos. Por favor, tengan un poquito de paciencia… mi meta es lograr tener dos capítulos de cada historia para la otra semana y subir dos, por lo menos de las historias que tengo por terminar. Por cierto la parte en ruso es algo que se puede traducir como "déjame"

Gracias por su comprensión y ¡¡¡Saludooooossssss!!!


	7. Chapter 7 “Regalo”

**Capítulo 7 **

**"Regalo" **

El detective Okakura Kakuzo no había perdido su tiempo, en cuanto llegó a la estación pidió a uno de sus compañeros del equipo de informática que investigara el nombre y confrontara las huellas tomadas del niño, con los archivos digitalizados.

— "¿Algún caso especial?" — preguntó el joven encargado.

— "No realmente Haru, es… una corazonada un pequeño ruso que me dejó inquieto"

— "¿Ruso? ¿Traficante o mafioso?"

— "Ninguno, realmente ese trata de un niño. Por un momento pensé que estaba extraviado… bueno, que había escapado de algún secuestrador… solo quiero asegurarme"

— "No puedo negar que aciertas la mayoría de veces" — comentó mientras tecleaba el nombre — "Qué extraño"

— "¿Qué sucede?"

— "El sistema aparece bloqueado…"

— "¿Eso es malo?"

— "No realmente, es inusual porque funciona el resto… ¿Te urge?"

— "No, pero me gustaría confirmarlo"

— "¡HEY Okakura! ¡Ya tenemos la orden de arresto! ¿Quieres ir por Jhillaü?" — le llamó su compañero.

— "¡Desde luego, no trabajé cinco meses para no verle la cara cuando le arrestemos!" — y luego dirigiéndose al llamado Haru — "Te lo encargo"

— "Oye, me debes una"

— "Puedes anotarla" — y salió con su compañero y cinco oficiales más.

— "Si anotara todos los favores, no me alcanzaría 4 GB de memoria" — murmuró mientras tecleaba afanosamente — "Probemos de esta forma… ¡Vaya! ¿Interpol? ¡Esto si es tener una corazonada!"

Escrito en grandes letras rojas SECUESTRADO: Alexander Krintechvko. Masculino, 4 años 8 meses de edad, ruso. Y también en letras rojas Status: hallado.

En el boletín informativo aparecía además del nombre del niño una fotografía donde aparecía un pequeño niño de cabello azul y gris, ojos rojos y piel pálida. Así como otros detalles personales de identificación (peso, color de ojos, cabello, piel, etc.) el nombre de la responsable o denunciante Irina Androvnova Krintechvko y un aviso en rojo con una línea que informaba que el caso había sido resuelto. La fecha y algunos detalles más de donde había sido secuestrado y donde liberado.

Haru leyó algunos datos más y lo imprimió… algo raro sucedió porque la foto no se pudo copiar… nuevamente era algo inusual. Lo intentó nuevamente, sin resultado. Llegaron otros agentes pidiendo su ayuda. Metió las 3 hojas en sobre que rotuló con el nombre de Okakura. Cuando regresara del arresto se lo daría.

---oooOooo---

— "Temo que tendré que dejarles solos por algunas horas"

— "¿A dónde vas abuelo?" — preguntó Ray.

— "A traer la notas de Tyson y Daichí, supongo que me tardaré un poco porque la profesora me dijo que necesitaba hablar de Tyson"

— "Eh… abuelo… yo no asistí ayer y…"

El anciano suspiró — "Lo sé… créeme que no estoy contento con eso, pero creo que por esta vez te lo pasaré, aunque dudo que Bruce esté muy contento a menos que tengas buenas calificaciones"

— "¡Abuelo!"

— "Ni modo pequeño… hablaremos cuando regrese"

— "Estoy perdido" — susurró.

— "Les encargo al más pequeño…" — vaciló antes de continuar con una sonrisa — "No lo pierdan de vista"

—"Descuida abuelo" — dijo Ray.

Después que salió el anciano los tres chicos, es decir Max, Tyson y Ray se dedicaron a dejar arreglada la cocina y el comedor. Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de los niños más pequeños. La fresca y argentina risa del más pequeño hizo que Ray levantara la cabeza y esbozara una sonrisa, quien lavaba la vajilla, mientras los otros dos limpiaban el piso.

— "No veo lo gracioso, Daichí debería estar aquí ayudándonos" — protestó Tyson.

— "Es verdad, pero debes reconocer que hace un buen trabajo cuidando al niño" — comentó Max.

— "¿A Kai?"

— "No lo sabemos con seguridad Tyson" — intervino Ray — "El abuelo solamente dijo que el Sr. Dickenson no ha podido comunicarse con Kai"

— "Querrás decir que no lo hallan"

— "Pero no es anormal, ya sabes que se desaparece por temporadas cuando…" — le dirigió una mirada antes de agregar — "…se molesta. Además, si está viajando con su abuelo, dudo que la comunicación sea su prioridad".

— "Pues yo sigo pensando que es nuestro amargado"

—"¡Tyson!"

— "No lo tomes así Max… ¿Por cierto, no les parece que todo está muy silencioso?"

Se miraron un momento y corrieron al jardín. Miraron por todos lados, sin embargo ninguno de los niños se encontraba ahí. En eso apareció el pelirrojo.

— "¿Dónde está el niño?"

— "No sé, per… ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!" — protestó el pelirrojo al ser zarandeado por Tyson.

— "¿Daichí, dónde está Alexis?" — intervino Ray.

— "Tranquilízate Ray, estamos jugando a las escondidas"

Tyson no estaba para eso y pese a que el pelirrojo se soltó no por ello dejó el asunto en paz — "¿Estás loco? Ese malcriado ya huyó y…"

Antes que pudiera alegar más una risita se escuchó sobre ellos. Alzaron la vista ahí en la parte más alta de la casa se asomaba una cabecita…

— "¡Demonios! ¿Cómo subió hasta ahí? Con razón no lo encontraba" — protestó Daichí.

---oooOooo---

— "¡COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE LO DEJARAN SUBIR! ¡SON UNOS DESCUIDADOS!"

— "Pero Hillary…" — intentó decir Ray.

— "¡¡NO…!! ¡¡KAI BAJA DE AHÍ!!"

— "Es Alex…"

— "¡Cállate Daichí!"

— "¡Oye!"

— "Lindo baja" — la cabecita volvió a asomarse — "¡Baja de ahí!" — la cabecita se escondió — "No, no… solo baja"

— "Hillary…"

—"¡NO!... no lo decía por ti, solamente…"

— "Hillary…"

— "Vamos pequeño Kai, digo Alexis, podrías hacerte daño si te…"

— "¡Hillary!"

— "¿Qué quieres Daichí?" — dijo ya molesta.

— "¿Crees que te entienda?"

Ni que decir que se armó la grande. En especial porque en el preciso momento en que el niño empezaba a bajarse Hillary empezó a regañar a todo mundo. Al escuchar el regaño el niño se negó terminantemente a bajar.

La chica rogó y amenazó alternativamente sin atender los razonamientos de Kenny que el pequeño no entendía que le decía. Tampoco tuvieron suerte con Dizzy, el altavoz de ella no llegaba tan lejos y Kenny no estaba dispuesto a seguir la sugerencia de Daichí de subirse con Dizzy.

La escalera no estaba, al parecer el anciano la había prestado.

Daichí se encontraba sentado en el suelo, aún estaba molesto por el inmerecido regaño que le había dado Hillary. Max y Ray habían ido a la vecindad a conseguir una escalera. Tyson se encontraba ignorando los alegatos de la chica y Kenny estaba ideando una forma de rescatar al niño.

Daichí se recostó en el césped — "Hillary" — nada — "Hillary, Tyson" — aún le ignoraban — "¡HILLARY!"

— "¿Qué!!" — contestaron al unísono Hillary y Daichí.

Nadie pensaría que los reflejos de Tyson fueran tan rápidos, hasta el mismo Kai estaría sorprendido… Todo sucedió tan rápido y a la vez se miraba como en cámara lenta. El niño decidió bajarse, bueno, no estaría mal de no ser porque descubrió tarde que era más fácil subir que bajar. Cuando subió necesitó impulsarse un poco para dar un pequeño salto, para bajar... eso no funcionaba. Colgando solo con la fuerza de sus bracitos y tanteando con la punta del pie descubrió que no solo no alcanzaba sino que se estaba resbalando del tejado, fue en ese momento que Daichí gritó. Corrió a tratar de detener su caída pero Tyson fue más rápido.

— "¿Tyson… te sientes mejor?" — preguntó Hillary mientras ponía una bolsita de hielo sobre la espalda del muchacho y escuchó un quejido — "Fuiste muy valiente… algo tonto, pero valiente"

Daichí sentando en el suelo en su pose normal pensaba en lo extrañas que eran las chicas, un momento le estaba gritando y ahora lo estaba cuidando. Es más, hasta su voz sonaba extraña, casi se parecía a la de su mamá. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos.

Alexis que hasta hacía poco estaba sentadito, se aproximó a Daichí y le tocó con un dedo el hombro. Haciendo un puchero señaló el jardín. El pelirrojo le echó un vistazo a Hillary y Tyson. Sonrió con complicidad y ambos salieron sigilosamente.

---oooOooo---

La tarde había avanzado… la noche empezó a reinar sobre el dojo Kinomiya. Las calificaciones de Tyson fueron lo suficientemente buenas para no terminar repitiendo el año, eso era un logro, pero necesitaría clases de refuerzo en la escuela. Eso no lo tomó muy bien, en especial porque tendría que asistir la otra semana. Tanto Max como Ray decidieron quedarse a dormir con Tyson. Hillary dijo que regresaría la otra mañana para quedarse al igual que Kenny.

Como siempre lo hacían en esas ocasiones llevaron sus tatamis y se acomodaron El pequeño ruso al igual que Daichí se durmieron temprano, al parecer sus correrías los cansaron lo suficiente. Porque ni cuenta se dieron cuando los tres mayores llegaron.

La luz de la luna entraba por una de las ventanas iluminaba el interior. Ray se acercó a los durmientes y arropó con mucho cuidado al más pequeño. El niño murmuró algo antes de darse la vuelta para acomodarse otra vez. Ray pensó en hacer lo mismo con el pelirrojo pero sabía que eso sería imposible, era un loco para dormir.

— "¿Sucede algo?" — preguntó el estadounidense.

— "Aún me sorprende el parecido. Casi despertó y eso que lo hice con cuidado"

— "¿Misma naturaleza nerviosa?" — preguntó Max.

— "Si" — comentó el chino con una sonrisa.

— "De que hablan chicos" — se acercó Tyson.

— "Shhh, no hables tan fuerte, los despertarás"

— "¿A Daichí? Ese monito no despertaría ni aunque un tigre resoplara en el oído"

— "Lo decía por Alexis" — comentó Ray.

— "Buen punto" — aceptó Tyson bajando la voz.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Mientras sentados miraban donde los dos niños dormían. Pensaron dejarlos en medio. Pero al final optaron por dejarlos en la esquina. Al parecer el ruso se llevaba mejor con el pelirrojo. "Brecha generacional" sentenció el abuelo, cuando hicieron el comentario.

— "¿Crees que mañana sepamos algo de Kai?" — la voz de Ray rompió el silencio.

— "Eso dijo el Sr. Dickenson… al parecer recibió un cable o algo así. El abuelo dijo que mañana llevaremos al niño a la policía ¿Crees que tendremos problemas? Digo debí llevarlo antes. No quisiera meter en problemas a mi abuelo"

— "No lo sé. Pero si fuera Kai… no quisiera ni pensar que le haría Boris si se enterara" — habló Ray.

— "Y si no fuera… jaja ¡Te imaginas la cara que pondrá! ¡Oh Kai… eras tan lindo! Con eso creo que lo mataría"

— "No hables tan fuerte" — le recordó, pero no por eso dejó de sonreír — "Creo que mejor no se lo dices… dudo que sea él quien muera"

— "Tyson…" — la voz de Max sonó rara.

— "¿Si Max?"

— "Estaba pensando… bueno quedamos en venir mañana en la tarde pero con lo del niño…"

— "Ajá"

— "Yo… no quiero molestarte pero…"

— "¿Qué pasa Max? ¿Te quieres ir? Creí que me habías perdonado" — comentó Tyson bajando la cabeza.

— "Si… no es eso… yo… bueno quería… bueno si no te molesta claro"

— "Suéltalo ya Maxie"

— "¿Puedo acompañarte mañana…? bueno… si quieres… yo entenderé si…"

— "Max… Me gustaría que todos me acompañaran"

— "Será un honor, Tyson" — contestaron ambos chicos.

---oooOooo---

La mañana llegó. Fresca y luminosa. Cuando los chicos despertaron ya hacía rato que un pequeño ruso andaba revoloteando por ahí.

Como lo prometió Hillary le llevó ropa. Les sorprendió verlo con colores más vivos de los que usualmente usaba Kai. El gris y negro fue sustituido con pantalón de mezclilla celeste y una playerita verde con líneas blancas y azules.

Todos estaban listos para ir al cementerio. Por un momento pensaron en dejar al niño, lo pensaron mejor y decidieron llevarlo. Eso de alguna forma les retrasó por lo menos 15 minutos. Estaban cerrando la puerta cuando escucharon a un muchacho que pitaba como desesperado desde su motocicleta.

— "¿Sr. Kinomiya?" — preguntó el muchacho.

— "Soy yo"

— "Firme aquí por favor. Menos mal pude alcanzarlo. Mi jefe fue muy claro que si no entregaba esta encomienda antes de las 8:00 am que no regresara. Al parecer es un encargo especial"

El muchacho entregó una caja de regulares medidas, el logotipo de una floristería muy exclusiva aparecía en la tapa.

— "¿Qué es abuelo?" — preguntó Daichí.

El anciano no tuvo necesidad de abrir la caja. El aroma de la flor blanca era inconfundible. Eran las flores que le gustaban mucho a su nuera. Sonrió al recordar que quería su ramo de gardenias e hizo esperar a su pobre hijo casi seis meses para que florecieran y llevarlas en su ramo. Eran pocos los lugares donde se podían conseguir en esta época tan calurosa. Hiro las traía cuando para la fecha de su cumpleaños. El resto del año eran muy solicitadas. Solo una vez logró Tyson conseguir tres.

Le entregó la caja a Tyson. También lo supo. Intrigado Ray se acercó. Lo entendió todo.

— "¿Es algo malo?" — preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ray negó con la cabeza. Miró a Tyson, éste asintió. Muy despacio quitó la tapa…

— "Gardenias" — murmuró el anciano.

Ahí estaban esas flores blancas, cerosas y muy lo menos habían dos docenas… una pequeña fortuna. Una sencilla tarjeta la acompañaba. Unas iniciales (KH) la fecha del día anterior y dos palabras: "Para ella"

— "¡Es Jazmín de El Cabo!" — murmuró Ray — "Pero… no es temporada"

Las manos de Tyson temblaban mientras sostenía tan oloroso regalo, Max se acercó y miró como dos lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de su amigo. Su emoción era patente, su labio temblaba mientras sonreía a medias… — "¡Demonios contigo Kai!"

Alexis solo levantó la mirada.

----ooooOoooo----

¡Hola! ¿Aceptarían una disculpa? Eso espero porque esta vez si se me fue la noción del tiempo…

La idea de las gardenias era porque son flores muy olorosas y me costó encontrar una flor que fuera Algo rara y a la vez conocida. Que no fuera fácil de conseguir por la fecha de verano. Es verdad que los invernaderos ayudan mucho, pero fuera de temporada suelen ser caras. Así que si me equivoqué de temporada y en esa época son más comunes… ni modo tendrán que disculpar.

La idea de subirse al tejado es porque en la casa de mis abuelos tenían un enorme árbol de jocotes de corona y lo emocionante era llegar para la feria (septiembre) poner una escalera, subir una bolsita con sal y… ¡A comer! Lo malo es que había un tramo donde esforzándose un poquito podía subirme al techo pero no bajar y siempre terminaba pidiendo ayuda a mis primos. Con el tiempo (al crecer) ya era más fácil. Por cierto es un fruto carnoso ovalado pero de semilla grande. Delicioso aún verde, se caracteriza porque en la punta tiene cinco albultaciones que parecen los picos de una corona. Los de la casa de mis abuelos eran verdes y al madurar se volvían rojos… la casa fue vendida y la últimas vez que me subí a la casa de mi tía habían talado el árbol… ni modo. Creo que me fui en recuerdos.

Saludooooooossssssssssss!!!


	8. Chapter 8 “Marcas”

**Capítulo 8**

**"Marcas"**

Al contrario de lo que en un momento pensó la mayoría, durante la estancia en el cementerio, pequeño ruso se comportó muy bien, respetuoso, aunque algo silencioso. Por otro lado Tyson no pudo disimular su tristeza y sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes. De todos, Ray y Daichí eran quienes mejor comprendían esa pérdida.

Al principio Alexis tocó el hombro de Daichí (como la vez anterior) para indicarle que jugaran, esta vez el pelirrojo se negó. Tomó al niño de la mano y lo llevó a un rincón.

― "Quizá no me entiendas… pero la mamá de Tyson murió…"

Los grandes ojos del niño enfocaron al simpático rostro del pelirrojo ahora algo triste, luego giró su cabecita a donde Tyson y a donde se encontraba la lápida. Asintió. Alexis extendió la mano y Daichí lo guió de regreso con los otros.

---oooOooo---

Llegaron a un parquecito. Unas pocas personas paseaban a sus mascotas. Suspirando Tyson se dejó caer en una banca.

― "¿Te sientes bien?" ― preguntó Max preocupado.

Eran poquísimas las ocasiones en las cuales el chico de gorra parecía tan abatido.

― "Si Max, descuida"

― "¿Quieres jugar beyblade o comer algo?"

― "Quizá en un rato"

Eso si los alertó 'Tyson no quería batallar o comer'

― "Tyson…"

― "Mira Daichí, solo dame espacio ¿si?... "

El pelirrojo asintió y los muchachos se sentaron algo alejados, dándole tiempo a su amigo para que se recuperara. Entonces el abuelo se les acercó y les informó que se adelantaría a la casa para preparar el almuerzo. Ray se ofreció ayudarle, pero el anciano se negó amablemente y le señaló a Tyson. Ray entendió y no insistió. En eso divisaron un pequeño kiosko que acababa de abrir, vendían algunas frutas y dulces. Con solo una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y se fueron a buscar algo para animar a Tyson.

---ooOoo---

El niño se quedó viendo indeciso tanto a un grupo como a Tyson. Sus grandes ojos rubíes indicaban cierta pena por el muchacho de gorra, aunque también ilusión por ir al kiosco a donde se dirigían los otros. Dio un pasito en dirección a la mayoría y se detuvo…

Tyson sabía que no era el mejor momento para sentirse tan triste, tenía amigos y su abuelo le había abrazado después de depositar las flores sobre la tumba de su mamá. Pero no podía evitarlo… la extrañaba y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía una sonrisa y optimismo. Era un chico alegre, despreocupado (o cabeza-hueca como le decía Kai) y aunque no lo mostraba también tenía su lado oscuro su pasado, triste… doloroso.

Recordaba los cálidos abrazos que su madre le daba cuando se sentía triste o enojado. Después que peleaba con Hiro o cuando su papá lo regañaba… o simplemente necesitaba de un abrazo… en verdad la extrañaba. No pudo evitar que sus ojos empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas miró al cielo para calmase…

Se sobresaltó al sentir en su espalda un pequeño cuerpo que se apoyaba en su espalda y unos bracitos que rodeaban su cuello. Su primer impulso fue rechazarlo pero sintió como la cabecita se recostaba en su hombro y una voz dulce pero infantil decía algo que si bien no entendió hizo que su corazón palpitara emocionado, sus ojos empezaron a picarle al igual que la nariz. Su visión se nubló, esta vez no evitó que sus lágrimas salieran y sus manos cubrieron esos cálidos bracitos.

Durante un breve espacio de tiempo se quedaron así… luego el niño se zafó. Saltó de la banca y corrió a donde los otros no sin antes darle un vistazo y sonreír como solo un niño lo puede hacer… como un rayito de sol.

--oOo--

El resto del día los otros chicos notaron que algo había cambiado en el trato que Tyson le daba al niño… más suave. No le preguntaron, no lo hicieron notar pero les alegró.

Cuando utilizaron sus beyblades. El pequeño Alexis se fijó en cada detalle de los blades, en Dracil, Drigger y aún den Strata Dragoon., los ojos del niño se agrandaron cuando y pareció seriamente interesado en el Draggon de Tyson, especialmente cuando lo invocó para contrarrestar los ataques de los otros, sus ojos destellaron y se agrandaron aún más.

Sin embargo, Dracil fue más efectivo y lo sacó del plato, haciendo que el blade volara algunos metros. El niño corrió a recogerlo en tanto Tyson lamentaba su descuido y Max sonreía triunfante.

Alexis lo levantó con cuidado, puesto que aún giraba cuando llegó a él. El pequeño chip brilló cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Con su pequeño dedo dibujó el contorno del dragón…

― "Es magnifico ¿Verdad?"

La voz a su espalda lo hizo dar un pequeño salto soltando el blade. Giró rápidamente para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados.

― "Dra-goon" ― dijo mientras recogía el blade, principalmente al darse cuenta que había olvidado que el niño no hablaba su idioma y notado el sobresalto del pequeño.

― "Dra-go" ― pronunció el pequeño.

― "Dra-goon"

― "¿Dragoon?"

― "Si. Ven"

Ray tomó la mano del niño y lo guió de regreso a donde se encontraban los otros, llegando a tiempo para ver como Daichí era perseguido por Tyson.

--oOo--

El papá de Max pasó en la tarde, igual que el resto de los Bladebreakers se sorprendió mucho al descubrir la copia en miniatura del más serio del equipo. El chiquillo ruso no lo vió, porque se encontraba jugando (en las ramas de un árbol) con el pelirrojo. De alguna forma Daichí había aprendido algunas palabras en ruso y el otro en su idioma.

― "Cuando Max me comentó que necesitaba pasar algunos días aquí y me lo explicaría cuando viniera, lo menos que imaginé fue que sería por esto" ― comentó el adulto al anciano mientras le llenaba la taza con un fragante té ― "Realmente el parecido es asombroso".

― "Si a todos nos sorprendió"

― "¿Qué opinó Kai de su pequeño doble?"

― "Ese es en realidad el problema" ― al notar el rostro interrogante el anciano agregó ― "No hemos podido hablar con él. Dickenson me llamó para pedirme que esperara hasta el lunes antes de llevarlo a la policía… no ha podido contactarse con Kai"

― "Mm. ¿Sospechan que sea Kai?"

― "Al principio me pareció imposible, pero desde que me involucré en el mundo del Beyblade… ya no sé que pensar"

― "Entiendo… tengo un amigo que es detective… podríamos tomarle las huellas y verificar discretamente. Podríamos planteárselo a Dickenson"

El anciano lo pensó un momento ― "Es una buena idea. No puedo negar que me tiene inquieto tener un niño de esa edad aquí… siento como que tuviera una bomba de tiempo y eso que adoro a los niños… pero su aparición es… bueno…"

― "¿Cómo muy coincidente?"

El Sr. Kinomiya sonrió aceptando la frase. Suspiró y giró en dirección al jardín interior. El pequeño ruso reía sobre el césped mientras miraba como Tyson al querer perseguirlos se había quedado atorado en el árbol. Daichí se burlaba saltando de una rama a otra.

Después de la cena, el señor Mizuhara se despidió, diciendo que regresaría mañana. No era necesario recalcar que también estaba interesado en las noticias que traía el Sr. Dickenson.

---ooOoo---

Una pequeña figura se desplazó por las habitaciones, solo el sonido de las respiraciones y algunos ronquidos rompían la paz de la casa.

Lentamente se acercó a la sala, ahí en una esquina se encontraba la razón de ese andar tan escondido. Tragó saliva y giró a todos lados temiendo ser descubierto. Con una pequeña lamparita que había sustraído con anterioridad iluminó el objeto de su escabullida.

Lo levantó, aun dudando. Respiró profundamente y empezó a marcar un número que desde hacía cuatro meses había aprendido de memoria. Un dígito, otro y otro, así hasta llegar al último. Una voz le contestó del otro lado. Si un hubiera estado tan oscuro se hubiera notado la contrariedad en su joven rostro.

Un ruido procedente de la habitación contigua le hizo colgar abruptamente. Su respiración se agitó, veloz como un pequeño ratón se escondió detrás de un sillón. Pero cometió un error, había dejado la lamparita a un lado del teléfono y ¡Encendida! Que como esperando ese preciso momento rodó a un lado. La puerta se abrió… una mano apareció y empujó el interruptor y la habitación se iluminó.

Los cabellos canos de una simpática pero adormilada cabeza, con una espada de madera aparecieron repentinamente. El anciano miró por todos lados y descubrió la pequeña lamparita que rodaba de un lado a otro. El anciano la recogió, la apagó satisfecho, apagó la luz del techo y regresó a su habitación.

El aliento contenido del pequeño Alexis salió por fin de sus finos labios. Sabía que intentar nuevamente llamar sería una temeridad. Se levantó y rehizo su camino de regreso.

---oooOooo---

**Sábado:**

Todo era revuelo en el dojo Kinomiya. Los chicos se habían dormido y ahora cada uno luchaba por un turno en el baño… bueno, dos no. Uno que tradicionalmente era el último y uno que por trasnochar, la noche no le había alcanzado para reponer su sueñ visita esperada fue anunciada y los chicos corrían en una locura vista únicamente las veces que tenían que tomar un vuelo para ir a un torneo. Hasta Kenny y Hillary se presentaron.

El más pequeño de los retrasados se despertó de mal humor y diciendo un montón de cosas (en ruso) antes de ser convencido de levantarse para ir a bañarse. El otro, bueno… tuvieron que utilizar artillería pesada: Hillary.

Después de una serie de protestas, amenazas, zalamerías, etc. Todos se encontraban listos para esperar a la persona que despejaría sus dudas: Stanley Dickenson.

―oOo―

Apareció casi dos horas después… cuando la mayoría de ellos ya había acabado de comerse las uñas. La tensión era insoportable. Tanta que Ray prefirió salir con el niño al jardín trasero porque empezaba a aburrirse. Cinco veces habían llamado a la puerta y esas mismas cinco veces todos habían corrido a atender, regresando cabizbajos. La sexta fue diferente. Ahí estaba, con su traje de siempre y su sombrerito redondo.

― "Hola mis queridos jóvenes"

― "¡¡Señor Dickenson!!" ― gritaron al verlo.

― "¿Tuviste buen viaje?" ― preguntó el más antiguo de los Kinomiya mientras le señalaba la sala para que descansara y le servía un poco de té.

― "¿Viaje?" ― preguntó Max.

― "¿No lo sabían? Acaba de regresar de Toronto" ― intervino el padre de Max.

― "Oh… no nos dijo" ― comenzó Daichí y luego gira hacia Hillary ― "¿Dónde…?"

― "Canadá" ― al notar la nueva cara de confusión del pequeño pelirrojo agregó ― "América"

― "Ah ¿El país de Max?"

― "No precisamente" ― contestó el estadounidense ― "Un país vecino"

― "¿Entonces América no es Estados Unidos?" ― preguntó aún confundido.

― "Eh… no" ― contestó Max ― "Aunque así se llama, hay más países… al norte Canadá, al sur México, y… mira te lo explico después ¿Si?

― "Mmm…" ― exclamó no muy convencido, pensando en que después se lo preguntaría al abuelo o en último caso a Kai, porque pese a ser algo gruñón sabe bastante ― "Pero…"

― "¡Después! Díganos señor Dickinson ¿Sabe algo de Kai?" ― intervino Tyson con impaciencia.

― "Temo mis queridos muchachos que no fue posible; apenas si intercambié unas palabras con su abuelo"

― "¿Con usted?" ― preguntó Daichí al señor Kinomiya.

― "Habla del de Kai, tonto"

― "Oye…"

― "Tranquilos. Temo que solo me dijo que no estaba con él en ese momento" ― aclaró el Sr. Dickenson.

― "¿Solamente?"

El presidente de la BBA asintió.

― "No me extraña porque Kai es así" ― opinó Max coincidiendo con el pensamiento general.

― "¿Qué opina de una comparación de huellas?" ― sugirió el padre de Max ― "Ayer hablé con el Sr. Kinomiya sobre esto, tengo un amigo en la policía que nos haría la investigación discretamente"

― "Yo opino que resultaría" ― apoyó el abuelo de Tyson.

El Sr. Dickenson lo pensó por un momento ― "Creo que sería lo último que haríamos si Kai no aparece pasado mañana"

― "Me agrada el niño, pero temo que su presencia traiga complicaciones legales… temo viejo, que es mucho tiempo"

― "Sé que está preocupado y comprendo eso… pero si tuviera un poco más de paciencia"

― "Sé que intentas proteger al chico, pero este niño tiene que tener familia y deben estar preocupados por él… ni quisiera pensar como estaría si fuera Max" ― confesó mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hijo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. El comentario del Sr. Mizuhara era demasiado convincente y para algunos muy lógico y cierto. Alguien debía estar como loco buscando al pequeño…

― "¡Hola Sr. Dickenson!" ― apareció Ray, quien llegó acompañado del objeto de sus actuales preocupaciones.

― "¡Mi dios!!" ― exclamó ― "¡¡Kai!!"

Fue tanto el asombro del anciano que dejó caer la taza y ni pudo saludar a Ray. Se levantó con la intención de mirar de cerca al pequeño. El niño abrió a más no poder los ojos y se escondió en la espalda del chino al notar el movimiento.

― "Vamos Alexis, es un amigo nuestro" ― intentó tranquilizarlo Ray.

El niño se aferró con más fuerza a las ropas de Ray. Cuando Tyson intentó forzarle a mostrarse, el niño dio un gritito, se retorció entre los brazos de Tyson y al zafarse salió corriendo. Ray se medio-disculpó y salió corriendo tras de él.

El anciano se dejó caer en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba. Aún temblando de la emoción. Como autómata sacó su pañuelo y se secó el sudor.

― "¿Te sientes bien viejo?" ― preguntó el Sr. Kinomiya, mientras el Sr. Mizuhara le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

― "¿Señor Dickenson?" ― preguntaron los chicos.

― "Estoy bien, descuiden… solo…" ― suspiró y guardó silencio

― "Creo que quedaste más impresionado que nosotros" ― murmuró el abuelo Kinomiya.

― "…Es tal y como lo recuerdo… como la primera vez que lo vi" ― dijo mientras daba un sorbo de agua ― "Si… no puedo negar su increíble parecido" ― después de un momento de silencio agregó ― "¿Alguien lo ha visto desnudo?" ― al notar su mirada de interrogación ― "¿Alguien lo ha bañado?"

Los chicos miraron a Hillary y empezaron a reír.

―***―

**Recuerdo****:**

Después de la 'huída' del pequeño ruso, su regreso significó un obligado baño. Porque si bien Alexis no llegó hecho un desastre, el andar corriendo y arrastrándose se había ensuciado.

Mientras el abuelo buscaba alguna ropita con Max y Daichí. Ray y Hillary preparando el baño, Dizzy con Tyson y Dizzy intentaban convencerlo para darle un baño (más a señas y una que otra ayuda de Dizzy).

El pequeño se había cruzado de brazos y negaba con la cabeza. Cada vez que Tyson o Kenny se acercaban empezaba a gritar y protestar… (Bueno algo porque Dizzy se negaba a traducir… solamente decía que no eran elogios) y la última vez que intentaron forzarlo comenzó a lanzar patadas y optaron por dejarlo tranquilo.

En eso apareció Hillary con una toalla sobre el hombro.

― "Bien, vamos acompáñame"

Dizzy tradujo.

El pequeño le dio una mirada… que recordaba a Kai. Eso la desconcertó un poco, recuperándose rápidamente y en vista que Alexis no se movía. Se acercó e intentó tomarlo del brazo. Él fue más rápido, no solo se escabulló sino se puso a prudente distancia.

― "Vamos o se enfriará el agua e imagino que no…" ― escuchó algo en ruso y rápido obligó a Dizzy a traducirle.

― "Pregunta que si estás loca, demente o ida… creo que algo así"

La chica de puro sorprendida se quedó muda, reaccionó al escuchar las risas apagadas de los otros.

― "¿Te niegas a ir con una chica linda?" ― preguntó Ray, tratando de distraer el enojo de Hillary.

Dizzy esta vez no tradujo la respuesta.

― "¿Qué dijo?" ― al notar que la computadora mantuvo el silencio se acercó peligrosamente ― "¿¡Qué DIJO!?" ― repitió haciendo que Kenny la sujetara de forma protectora.

― "Ahh… que no quiere" ― dijo con vocecita más suave.

La chica giró a ver al niño. Éste continuaba con los brazos cruzados y la misma mirada. Repitió despacio lo que antes dijo.

― "Kenny… dile que me traduzca o ambos terminarán…"

El pequeño genio tragó saliva… ― "Dizzy"

― "No… quiero morir tan joven" ― susurró su computadora.

― "Ke-nny" ― insistió la chica.

Ray notó de inmediato que la tormenta tocaba a su puerta. Miró al niño y notó una pequeña sonrisa de burla… muy familiar y por experiencia (suponiendo que fuera Kai) sabía que no era nada bueno… realmente nada bueno.

― "Ve…" ― dijo tomándolo de la manita le puso la otra toalla que llevaba y le señaló el baño.

El niño achicó los ojos y le dio una mirada que a leguas significaba una amenaza. Sostuvo la mirada dorada. Bufó molesto y caminó sin prisa alguna.

― "Ya Kenny, que Dizzy traduzca" ― saltó Tyson, aburrido.

― "Eh…" ― vaciló… hasta que vio a Hillary acercarse ― "Nodeningunamanerasedejarábañ" ― dicho eso salió corriendo.

Hillary se quedó con la boca abierta hasta que ― "¡¡DIZZY!!!

**Fin del recuerdo**

―ooOoo―

― "¿Por qué lo pregunta señor Dickenson?" ― preguntó a su vez el Sr. Mizhuara.

― "Kai tiene una marca muy particular en su espalda" ― no dijo más al notar, por la reacción de los presentes, que nadie se había dado cuenta o nadie lo sabía.

Eso pareció interesar a Tyson ― "¿Cómo es? ¿Cuál es?"

― "Lo que les digo, les pido por favor que no lo repitan o molesten a Kai con esta información"

Todos asintieron. No obstante cierta sonrisilla maliciosa del dueño de cierto dragón.

― "Al final del omóplato derecho" ― casi murmuró el señor Dickenson ― "Es una mancha rojiza en forma de flor de cuatro pétalos con dos lunares en la base de los pétalos"

Ni qué decir que Tyson casi se cae de la silla por la risa. No le importó la mirada de incredulidad del Sr. Dickenson ni de enojo de su abuelo y el resto de los chicos.

― "Basta pequeño" ― le regañó su abuelo.

― "Ni pienses en molestarlo con eso" ― le advirtió Max.

― "Sabes como es. Terminarás en el hospital si está de mal humor"

― "De acuerdo…" ― dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado ― "No lo haré… pero…jajajaja"

― "Regresando al tema… ¿Alguien ha visto su espalda?" ― preguntó esta vez el padre de Max.

Todos giraron esta vez en dirección a Tyson…

― "¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? ― protestó el chico.

― "Dijiste que cuando cayó al lago te tocó que cambiarlo…" ― comentó Max.

― "¡Es verdad! ¡Tuviste que desnudarlo!" ― intervino Daichí.

El Sr. Dickenson giró para verlo. Su rostro serio asustó a Tyson… giró la vista… todos esperaban una respuesta… dependía de él…

― "Yo…"

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno… hasta ahí. Después de ciertas amenazas (snif, snif)… jajaja wajajaja… me dan ganas de ser mala, mala, mala… y dejarlos con la duda para el otro año.

(Suspiro) No imaginan lo feliz que me hace recibir sus comentarios, amenazas, ánimos, apoyo, aún las caritas son bienvenidas. Lamento si mi cara de felicidad pudiera molestar a alguien, pero me siento tan contenta… quizá porque finalmente esta navidad será menos complicada… pese a una luz que se apagó en mi pequeño universo. Como una vez vi en la película "Nell"… todos tenemos penas y las mías no son más grandes que las suyas (no es exacto pero les dejo la idea).

**N**ota: por aquello que tengan tiempo, para mañana subiré un cuenta de navidad… es corto y quizá no sea la gran cosa pero cayó como inspiración… porque después de tanto retraso (sin contar que no he terminado el de Día de brujas) logré algo.

¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO!!! ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!


	9. Chapter 9 “Confianza”

**Capìtulo 9**

**"Confianza"**

Los ocupantes de la sala permanecían atentos a las palabras de Tyson… el silencio era oprimente mientras el jovencito de cabello azul recordaba y era objeto de las miradas más inquisidoras que hasta el momento había sufrido.

Era tal la agonía del momento que…

― "¡No aguantó el suspenso!!! ¡Dilo Tyson!!!" ― Exclamó Daichí mientras se tiraba del cabello.

― "Ah…"

― "Tyson, ¿Sabes la importancia de esto, verdad pequeño?" ― comentó su abuelo.

El nombrado asintió… tragando con dificultad ― "Yo…" ― levantó la vista del suelo ― "…no estoy seguro"

Se miraron brevemente y luego dirigieron la mirada a Tyson.

― "¿De que no estás seguro Tyson?" ― preguntó el Sr. Kinomiya.

― "De haberme fijado…"

---oooOooo---

Cuando Ray salió a buscar al niño se dio cuenta que encontrarlo no sería tan fácil como lo creyó al principio; había notado que el niño tenía una condición física muy buena, aun para ser tan pequeño, un detalle más que le recordaba a Kai. Por eso no le sorprendió ver el patio trasero vacío, no obstante de haber salido casi después de él. Lo llamó… no hubo respuestas. Encontrarlo no iba fácil… suspiró… ya se sentía muy grande para jugar al escondite. Se quedó mirando el estanque y los árboles; nada. Caminó al dojo, abrió la puerta y la habitación estaba vacía.

Casi llegó a pensar que había salido de la propiedad. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo a la calle cuando una piedrecilla cayó sobre su cabeza. Extrañado retrocedió algunos pasos y vió hacia arriba, allí casi invisible sobresalía un mechón gris.

Ágilmente subió al árbol y de ahí al techo de la casa. El niño dio un respingo cuando el joven chino aterrizó cerca de él. Alexis entrecerró los ojos, dio una mirada al árbol y luego a Ray. Frunció los labios en un mohín que se antojó muy gracioso, pero en la expresión de sus ojos podía leerse claramente un reclamo '¿Por qué no lo hiciste la vez que me quedé atrapado?' era la mejor traducción.

Ray sonrió divertido, en especial cuando el chiquillo le dio la espalda con aire de ofendido, no sin antes darle una mirada despectiva… demasiado familiar. Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, resistiendo las ganas de revolverle el cabello.

El silencio por ambos se prolongaba… pero Ray tenía la ventaja. Kai era un as para esas confrontaciones, y por eso no le importaba la espera, estaba acostumbrado; no era el caso del chiquillo quien giró la cabeza para mirarle… abrió la boca y con la misma rapidez la cerró al notar la sonrisa de Ray.

― "No acostumbro mostrar mis habilidades ante extraños… de haber sido urgente te hubiera bajado antes y…" ― se interrumpió al notar la mirada ahora curiosa del chiquillo ― "… lo lamento, olvidé que no entiendes mi idioma".

Ray guardó silencio otra vez, cerró los ojos, pensando como hacerle entender al chiquillo su preocupación, la presencia del Sr. Dickenson y el incomprensivo parecido entre él y Kai. Sin embargo, la barrera del idioma se lo impedía, aún con la ayuda de Dizzy. Desalentado se recostó con ambos brazos como almohada. Alexis recogió una de sus piernas, la abrazó y apoyó su mentón sobre ella, luego su mejilla y empezó a balancearse.

― "Estamos preocupados por ti" ― Ray empezó a hablar sin abrir los ojos y por eso no pudo notar que el balanceo se detuvo ― "Te pareces tanto a un amigo. Creo que aún no nos reponemos, su parecido nos ha sorprendido" ― bufó ― "Es un gran tipo, aunque sea terco, orgulloso y de mal genio… Sabemos que es muy independiente y puede cuidarse solo, aún así no podemos evitar preocuparnos por él, en especial cuando no se comunica. Antes que aparecieras… uno de nosotros tuvo un mal día y hubo una discusión… él se fue enojado… el resto nos contentamos" ― Sonrió ― "Cuando se enoja deja un buen tiempo sin dejarse ver o comunicarse… eso es algo infantil, supongo. Como dije sabe cuidarse, quizá mejor que cualquiera de nosotros… incluso mejor que todos juntos… nunca pide ayuda… aunque la necesite… sin embargo…es nuestro amigo y nos preocupa cuando desaparece así. Ahora imagina como nos… como me siento al pensar en tu caso, eres muy joven… no quiero ni imaginarme como estará tu familia… tus padres deben pensar lo peor… quizá no comprendas lo que digo pero…"

― "Si comprrendo"

---oooOooo----

En otro lado:

Uno de los hombres a su cargo cometió un error… y eso hacía que el jefe se paseara nervioso. Sus subalternos le miraban aterrados, sabiendo que dentro de poco estallaría enojado. Es verdad que había sido severamente castigado, pero eso no les aseguraba que el resto estaría en mejor situación.

Ese '_descuido_' era grave.

El teléfono de su escritorio timbró. Estáticos esperaban que esa llamada solucionara los problemas. Vigilaron (disimuladamente) los gestos y las monosilábicas respuestas, en especial cuando no lo eran.

― "Comprendo…"

― "…"

― "N-no señor… aún no se ha comunicado"

― "…"

― "Si señor, sé que es importante"

― "…"

― "Lo buscaremos… Digo lo encontraremos"

― "…"

― "Si señor"

Colgó el aparato de un fortísimo golpe… los hombres temblaron.

― "¡Maldito niño!"

― "¿S-señor?" ― musitó apenas el asistente.

El hombre no contestó. Lo vieron tomarse la cabeza, proferir una maldición y sin ningún miramiento tirar al suelo una finísima lámpara ― "Dekker, comunícame con… el padre" ― dijo con vacilación.

― "¿S… señor?"

― "No está…escapó"

---oooOooo---

Innecesario es decir la reacción que provocó en Ray escuchar una vocecita infantil con un fuerte acento ruso contestarle en su idioma. Hizo que abriera de golpe los ojos y se sentara como impulsado por un resorte.

― "¿Qué dijiste?"

El niño recogió la pierna que tenía estirada y abrazó ambas con más fuerza. Negándose a mirar el chino. Ray estaba muy seguro de lo que había escuchado. Trató de mantener la calma, el niño había cometido un desliz, pero ahora él tenía que ser cuidadoso, era su oportunidad para averiguar la verdad, sin espantarlo, sin reclamos, animarle a seguir hablando… y no estaba seguro que tanto dominara el idioma.

― "Soy extranjero en este país. Entiendo el temor de estar en un sitio y entre personas extrañas. Soy de China y he viajado mucho. Comprendo que algunas veces… pretender no saber el idioma te puede proteger, pero te aísla y la mayoría de las personas podrían tomarlo como una burla" ― dijo despacio rogando que sus palabras no fueran complicadas.

Silencio.

El niño se dio por no enterado. Casi le hizo pensar a Ray en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado, pero no. Tenía que intentarlo otra vez o las veces que fueran necesarias.

― "Es más fácil hablar… decir como te sientes o que necesitas"

El silencio se mantuvo.

― "No estás solo… déjame ayudarte. Confía en mí"

Por un momento pareció que iba a hablar, pero cerró la boca y emitió un pequeño gemido. Ray lo notó… respiró profundamente esperando y confiando en su habilidad para hacer sentir cómoda y ganarse su confianza… si lo logró con Kai, es verdad que pasaron muchas cosas y tiempo, también que aún no era una confianza plena, pero era algo. El chiquillo era más accesible… menos lastimado por la vida, cabía la posibilidad…

― "Hay que avisarle a tu familia que estás bien y…"

― "No"

Internamente Ray sonreía, finalmente había logrado hacer que el chico hablara… no era mucho pero significaba que entendía ― "Tu familia te debe estar echando de menos" ― insistió Ray.

― "Si lo hicieran no me hubieron… no… hubieran dejado…" ― dijo despacio, triste y con su muy marcado acento y algunas dificultades en las conjugaciones.

― "¿T-te dejaron?"

― "Si. De viaje… mucho ú-últ… otra vez" ― explicó molesto y con algo de tristeza en su voz.

― "Correcto, pero aún así no te sacaron a la calle" ― al notar que se quedó pensando ― "¿Te echaron?"

Negó con la cabeza ― "Me quedo… quedé con mi abuelo y la abuela… mmm antes… pasado"

― "¿Te quedabas?" ― al verlo asentir continuó ― "Aún así ¿No te importa lo preocupados que puedan estar? Tenemos que llamarlos"

Frunció la boquita y se cruzó de brazos negándose.

― "Alexis, es importante" ― le conminó a hablar.

― "La abuela murió… todos salieron y me dejaron… en ese lugar… ¡No les importa… importo!"

La declaración lo dejó helado Bueno, es normal que estuvieran dolidos por la muerte de la señora, pero… ¿Quién podía ser capaz de abandonar u olvidar a un chiquillo?

― "¿Te dejaron solo?"

― "Una escuela… _Diermo…_" ― dijo algo en ruso que Ray no dudaba fuera una maldición ― "… ah… ingresado…no… internado"

Ray levantó la cabeza… abrió los ojos entendiendo todo de repente ― "¡¿Escapaste?!"

El niño sonrió de lado ― "Si"

Iba a decirle algo cuando escuchó la voz de Max, llamándole. Se levantó y asomó la cabeza.

― "¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! El Sr. Dickenson dice que necesita hablar contigo… es importante…" ― reaccionó al notar donde estaba ― "¿Y el niño?"

― "Aquí conmigo… mira Max…" ― se interrumpió al notar que le jalaban la manga de su camisa. Y vio la carita afligida y el movimiento de cabeza negando ― "Solo un momento. En seguida bajo"

― "Bien, les avisaré" ― le dio la espalda pero casi regresó de inmediato ― "La escalera está en el suelo ¿La pongo para que se bajen?"

― "No es necesario Max, yo me las arreglo"

― "Ok" ― y caminó de regreso a la casa.

Ray observó como su rubio amigo se alejó, en tanto el niño bajo la cabeza y respiró como conteniendo un sollozo. Ray al notarlo le tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro.

― "¿Vas tú a decir ellos?" ― bufó… al notar que no era la oración apropiada… aún se le dificultaba un poco ― "¿Les vas a decir?" ― preguntó Alexis, refiriéndose a que entendía el idioma.

― "Es lo correcto"

― "Dijiste que poder… podía confiar en ti ¿Mentiste?"

― "No, no mentí"

― "Pero les dices… di-dirás"

― "¿Cuál es el problema si les digo?"

― "No quiero… no quiero regresar"

― "Huir no resolverá tus problemas. Verás que es lo mejor para ti… y"

El niño se zafó del contacto y bajó nuevamente la cabeza ― "Siempre lo mismo… todos son malos… ser traidores… sabía que no confiar podía…" ― su pecho bajaba y subía violentamente mientras se mordía los labios tratando inútilmente de contener los sollozos.

― "Alexis… es necesario contarles porque…"

― "¡No… déjame!" ― le gritó mientras le tiró la mano que intentaba nuevamente asir la pequeña barbilla.

― "Cálmate…" ― sujetó sus manitas ― "Mírame… Alexis por favor… mírame" ― la respiración era aun agitada y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban prontas a caer ― "No te mentiré… Tengo que decirles… aunque puedo hacerlo… mañana" ― el pequeño negó ― "No te dejaré solo… lo prometo"

― "Siempre dici… dicen lo mismo… siempre. No te creo" ― dijo tratando de liberarse y empezando a llorar, al notarlo Ray le abrazó ― "No, déjame" ― dijo con voz suplicante… dolorosa.

― "Tranquilo muchachito…" ― sentía como el cuerpecito se estremecía y los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer… ― "No es una traición porque te lo estoy diciendo; por favor deja que te ayude… no estás solo. Tú me interesas…"

― "¿M-me quieres?" ― Ray parpadeó ante la inusual pregunta, ignorando el silencio del chico mayor el niño volvió a preguntar ― "¿Un… poquito?"

Deshizo el abrazo que buscaba aprisionarlo le alejó un poco para verle el rostro ― "Si, te quiero, más que esto…" ― Ray movió sus dedos pulgar e índice formando una 'C' ― "Así" ― y lo volvió a abrazar.

Escuchó un sollozo; temió haberse equivocado, pero luego notó como el niño poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse, también como apoyaba su cabecita sobre su hombro y devolvía el abrazo.

― "Encontraremos una solución, ¿Si?"

― "¿N-no les dirás… hoy?" ― preguntó el chico, deshaciéndose del abrazo.

― "Mañana. ¿Llamarás o nos darás el número para llamar a tu familia?"

― "Mañana…"

― "¿Tenemos un trato, es… acuerdo?"

― "Trato, si. Sé que es"

― "Bien, tengo que ir a hablar con los chicos… ¿Me llamaron recuerdas?" ― al notar su carita asustada ― "Descuida no les diré… pero tengo que ir ¿Te ayudo a bajar?"

― "No… quiero estar otro momento… es tranquilo"

Ray asintió ― "Vendré en un rato y te ayudaré a bajar" ― al notar que el niño asintió, sonrió.

― "¿Ray?"

El chino se detuvo ― "¿Si?

― "_Spasiva_" ― al notar la cara sorprendida de Ray la tradujo ― "Gracias"

Pero Ray no estaba sorprendido por la palabra en ruso, ya la conocía, la había escuchado… sabía su significado. Fueron pocas las ocasiones en que Kai la pronunciaba… casi susurrada como si temiera comprometerse demasiado, como si mostrar su lado humano fuera un delito. Tenía la misma entonación, el mismo susurro, la misma emoción… pero esta vez fue dicha una calidez y ternura que le impactó.

De la misma forma en que subió bajó, ante la atenta mirada del chiquillo, quien luego se recostó como lo hiciera Ray y se quedó mirando el cielo, suspirando tranquilamente.

Entretanto, Ray se apresuró a entrar a la casa, se había tardada un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero había logrado más de lo que en un momento supuso. Lo llevarían hoy en la tarde al parque… quizá después él mismo confesara que entendía… chasqueó la lengua… la mentira no era su fuerte, pero se lo había prometido y lo iba a cumplir.

― "Disculpen el re… ¿Pasa algo?" ― preguntó Ray al notar las caras largas y la mirada confusa de Tyson.

― "Estábamos considerando la propuesta del padre de Max sobre tomarle huellas digitales a Alexis y mandarlas a la policía… discretamente, por supuesto" ― comentó el Sr. Kinomiya.

― "Me comuniqué con mi amigo, dice que el lunes temprano me tendrá la información… solo necesitamos tomarle las huellas directamente o de algún objeto que haya tocado, para que no se dé cuenta" ― habló nuevamente el padre de Max.

― "¿Crees que el niño te deje revisar la espalda?" ― preguntó Kenny ― "Sería la forma más rápida porque…"

― "Porque Tyson es un tonto" ― saltó Daichí ― "Solamente tenía que fijarse en la marca del niño… es un desastre. La marca en su espalda es tan inconfundible que solo un ciego-tonto…"

― "¡Cállate niño-mono!"

― "Tyson" ― le regañó su abuelo.

― "¿Sucede algo?" ― preguntó Ray al notar las sonrisas del resto de los chicos.

― "Pues bien… verás…"

El señor Mizuhara empezó a contarle la situación… su sorpresa no fue menor que la de los otros al describirle la particular marca mediante la cual podrían saber si el niño era Kai Hiwatari.

― "Creo que Daichí podría de alguna forma intentarlo… la idea de forzarlo no me agrada" ― comentó Max.

― "¡Podríamos ir a nadar!" ― saltó Tyson entusiasmado.

― "¡O guerras de agua!" ― intervino Daichí.

Ambos chicos se miraban retándose… bueno las ideas no eran tan malas, pensaban los adultos. Eran ideas que obligarían al pequeño a quitarse voluntariamente la camisa para ver su espalda sin alertarlo o forzarlo…

― "No es necesario… yo le vi ayer la espalda"

El revuelo que causó la declaración de Ray hizo que todos le miraran expectantes. Y la respuesta que les dio les dejó más en que pensar.

― "Tiene unos lunares pero ninguna mancha en forma de flor"

― "Ray, muchacho ¿Estás seguro?"

― "Si, señor Dickenson. Pero tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la espalda ¿Sirve?"

― "No…" ― dijo con algo de pesar el anciano.

― "¿Dónde se encuentra?" ― preguntó Daichí.

― "En el techo" ― al notar la mirada de la chica se apresuró a decir ― "Descuida, está tranquilo y quiso quedarse, lo bajaré en un momento"

― "Descuida yo lo haré" ― contestó un pelirrojo mientras se levantaba con una gran sonrisa en su simpático rostro.

― "Ten cuidado Daichí"

― "Si abuelo… solo jugaremos un rato"

Al poco tiempo salió el padre de Max con un objeto dentro de una bolsa de papel, si alguien la hubiera revisado se hubiera sorprendido que una persona adulta llevara con tanto cuidado un simple vaso de vidrio.

El señor Dickenson se asomó al jardín. Se escuchaban dos risas, una algo ronca pero agradable proveniente de un pelirrojo que daba grandes saltos mientras escapaba de un niño más pequeño que reía y trataba de atrapar al otro niño. Su argentina risa hizo que al anciano se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

― "¿Estás bien, viejo?" ― preguntó el abuelo de Tyson.

El otro anciano movió la cabeza negando ― "Es un triste recordatorio de lo que no pude hacer" ― sin explicar más se despidió con paso cansado y la mirada gacha.

----ooooOoooo----

Hola mis queridos lectores!!!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y la paciencia que han tenido de esperar las actualizaciones.


	10. Chapter 10 Credulidad

Capítulo 10

"Credulidad"

Hillary se despidió un poco después de la partida del Sr. Dickenson para ir a su casa, eso si, la chica dijo que podían tener una barbacoa en el embalse del canal el domingo. Los más pequeños se entusiasmaron. El patio de la casa Kinomiya no era chico, pero la perspectiva de ir al embalse… era magnifico.

Así el resto del día transcurrió sin problemas… o por lo menos así lo creyó la mayoría. Habían ido al parque y disfrutado de una buena sesión de beyblade. Max pidió permiso para quedarse un día más y le fue concedido sin tantos problemas, eso si, con la promesa que lo recogerían en la tarde del día lunes, después de la reunión con el Sr. Dickenson. Y Kenny anunció que no se quedaría a dormir, porque tenía que ira a su casa a ayudar a sus padres y a hacer un trabajo especial… que no quiso decir de qué se trataba. Aunque prometió estar a la diez el día siguiente.

Ya en la noche, el abuelo se había despedido para irse a dormir. Siendo domingo el día siguiente y no teniendo clases les concedió permiso a sus 'pequeños' para que se acostaran tarde, salvo los más pequeños (Daichí y Alexis) que debían acostarse a más tardar a la diez, uno de los 'pequeños' no lo recibió con gusto, pero obedecería y el otro…

Tyson, Max, Ray y Daichí estaban enfrascados en un importantísimo asunto… tanto que Tyson se olvidó de las botanas…

A todo esto pasaban de las 9:30 pm

Alexis caminaba de un lado a otro. Se miraba muy nervioso. Se sentaba en los sillones con los otros cuatro mientras jugaban Wii, se levantaba y se iba al estanque. Para regresar al poco rato.

― "¡Cálmate Alexis! Le vas ha abrir un agujero al piso" ― bromeó Tyson mientras su vehículo chocaba en el puente y caía al agua para ser salvado por un fantasmita.

― "¿Quieres jugar?" ― le preguntó Ray ― "Puedo cederte mi lugar" ― dijo señalando el control Wii.

El niño levantó la cabeza negando, se mordió los labios, se restregó las manos y volvió salir.

Daichi les miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

― "Oye Ray ¿Sabes que le pasa a Alexis?" ― pregunto Max al tiempo que un cohete se enganchaba a su Joshi y llegaba a la meta bajo protesta de los otros dos.

― "Eso creo" ― dijo más para sí que respondiéndole a su amigo. Se levantó quedando en octavo lugar.

― "¿Vas a seguir?" ― preguntó Daichí quien por estar observándolo quedó en 12º.

― "Luego, pueden empezar otra sin mi"

Los tres chicos asintieron y siguieron en otra pista.

-ooOoo-

Alexis se encontraba sentado cerca del estanque con los ojos puestos en el agua; Ray dudaba que mirara algo en particular. Se aproximó y de cuclillas le despeinó.

― "Alexis, es hora que te vayas a dormir, ven"

― "Si me dieran permiso… ¿Podría quedarme un poco más?" ― dijo el niño sin prestar atención a lo dicho por el pelinegro o a su saludo, raro porque no le gustaba que le desordenaran su cabello.

― "No lo sé… no es mi casa" ― Alexis giró y la mirada del chico le impactó… era triste… desesperanzada ― "Puedo hablar con los otros… pero antes hay que decirles que tú…"

― "No les digas" ― rogó con vocecita débil.

― "Sabes que les tengo que decir… eso acordamos ¿no?"

Se escuchó al niño aspirar.

― "No quiero irme… es… tan-tra… tranquilo. No hay gritos…" ― murmuró el niño.

Ray parpadeó confundido

― "No quiero irme… yo…"

― "Alexis, es hora de dormir, mañana lo solucionaremos"

El niño no le contestó.

― "Alexis…" ― Ray se acercó al notar que los pequeños hombros se estremecían ― "Oh, Alexis" ― murmuró cuando el niño lo abrazó y empezó a llorar.

-oooOooo-

Tyson se encontraba disfrutando de un refrigerio nocturno mientras apoyaba a Daichí y Max quienes luchaban a muerte una carrera de vehículos muy particulares. Era la segunda vez que el pequeño pelirrojo le lanzaba un rayo y el vehículo se empequeñecía. Apenas levantó la cabeza dando un vistazo a los recién llegados.

El niño se apretó más a las piernas de Ray en un vano intento de hacerle cambiar de idea. El joven chino le había convencido de decir todo esa noche. Al principio se había negado, pero el otro le hizo entender que en la mañana frente a los adultos sería más fácil convencerlos si obtenía el apoyo de los chicos. Finalmente había aceptado.

Ray avanzó un paso y al notar que Alexis no avanzaban le dio un pequeño empujón, el niño contuvo un gemido. Si los otros le hubieran visto el rostro habrían notado no solo indecisión sino también arrepentimiento. El mayor solo le acarició el cabello y avanzó, más decidido aún.

― "Chicos"

― "En un momento Ray" ― dijo apresurado el rubio luchando por mantener la ventaja sobre un Daichí que se sujetaba del volante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― "Es importante" ― insistió.

― "Entonces dilo" ― contestó Tyson mientras tomaba otra galleta.

Ray miró al pequeño, éste al sentir la mirada elevó sus suplicantes ojos, negando con la cabeza. Ray solamente sonrió.

― "Es sobre Alexis"

― "Que bien" ― contestó Daichí mientras movía el volante y hacía que Wario enviaba al Joshi de Max al lago para ser rescatado por un fantasmita.

― "Alexis sabe hablar"

― "Y morder también" ― comentó Tyson llevando a sus labios la bebida.

― "No… digo que Alexis habla y entiende nuestro idioma"

El carrito de carreras de Max cayó a un precipicio y el de Daichí chocaba continuamente contra una pared, porque no soltó el acelerador y Tyson dejó caer su refresco.

― "Repítelo" ― pidió Tyson.

― "Alexis habla y entiende nuestro idioma"

― "¿Estás seguro?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Si, lo estoy"

― "¿Por qué lo calló?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Bueno… tenía miedo de decirlo… que lo enviaran de regreso a casa"

― "Repítelo" ― dijo nuevamente Tyson ― "¿Cómo así que entiende?"

El niño movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ― "Eres un tarado"

-oooOooo-

Daichí le daba obstinadamente la espalda a Alexis. El pelirrojo realmente estaba enojado; se sentía engañado… no solo eso: traicionado, y por un chiquillo tan pequeño que le había visto la cara de bobo. Es verdad que caía en las bromas de Tyson, pero éste lo hacía por fastidiarlo y era un juego. Max también lo embromaba… hasta el serio de Ray. Bueno… Kai no lo hacía, nunca bromeaba, siempre pensó que era un aburrido, un apático (cuando no batallaba) un sujeto bastante raro y justo… bueno… salvo que los abandonó en el tercer campeonato, se unió a BEGA… No era un mentiroso… si no contaba esa vez que dijo "_Estoy bien_" y no lo estaba y terminó grave en el hospital…

Pero dejando eso por un lado… ese chiquillo le había visto la cara de idiota y eso era precisamente lo que no le perdonaba… sus padres le habían enseñado a decir la verdad por dura que fuera, que fuera sincero, le doliera a quien le doliera y confiara en los otros…

Era imperdonable…

Jamás le perdonaría y…

…¿Dulces?

― "Disculpa… no quería mentirte"

― "¿Qué dijiste antes?" ― giró Daichí… algo interesado.

― "¿Chocolates o dulces? Que te prometo que te recompensaré con dulces, chocolates o unos pasteles rusos muy guapos… no… deliciosos"

Daichí achicó los ojos desconfiado ― "Si claro ¿Otra mentira?"

― "No te miento, esto te lo prometo"

― "¿Acaso no lo hiciste antes? Eres un mentiroso, nos hiciste creer que no entendías"

― "No… bueno… no lo prometí…"

― "¿Por qué debería creerte?"

― "Porque cumplo lo que prometo" ― y al notar la cara del pelirrojo agregó ― "Mi abuelo dice que los hombres de verdad cumplen lo que prometen y en nuestra familia se cumple lo que se promete" ― dijo levantando su cabecita con un gesto de orgullo que sorprendió al sencillo pelirrojo.

― "¿Cómo lo vas a cumplir si no tienes dinero?" ― rebatió Daichí.

El ruso se quedó pensativo, eso no lo había pensado.

― "¿Verdad que no puedes?" ― insistió.

Alexis bajó la cabeza avergonzado ― "Aún así, aunque… tenga que pedírselo a mi abuelo lo haré"

― "¿Y te lo dará?"

― "Si. Nosotros siempre cumplimos"

― "¿Y si tuviera que salir o te vas o te llevan? O me voy, porque a veces visito a mi mamá y Tyson podría comérselos"

Alexis se quedó pensativo… el pelirrojo tenía razón, además de hablar muy rápido y ya tenía un tiempo de no hablar ese idioma y a veces se le dificultaba traducirlo a ruso y entenderlo… aunque había entendido lo esencial.

― "Si me voy regresaré a dártelos y si te irás… no… si te vas cuando regreses te los mandaré o guardaré"

El pelirrojo lo miraba con la desconfianza pintada en su simpático aunque serio rostro, total la promesa entre niños es sagrada.

― "Bien, como prueba…. ¿En verdad te llamas Alexis?"

El pequeño niño se mordió el labio.

-oooOooo-

El joven chino pasó su mirada a Alexis quien trataba de contentar a un molesto pelirrojo que le daba la espalda; suspiró y empezó a contarles a los otros lo ocurrido en el techo.

― "¿Escapado? En serio que me recuerda a Kai" ― murmuró más para sí rubio.

― "Si, esa es una de las actitudes del amargado" ― agregó Tyson.

― "Entiendo que Alexis no quisiera decirlo pero ¿Tú?" ― reclamaba Max.

― "Max tiene razón ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" ― preguntó con voz dolida Tyson.

― "Lo lamento… fue hoy en la mañana que lo descubrí, les hubiera contado antes pero le prometí que no diría nada hasta mañana"

― "¿Entonces porqué estás contando? Mira no es que me queje por eso… bueno si lo hago pero ¿Por qué?" ― preguntó Tyson a Ray.

― "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hoy en el parque?"

**Recuerdo**:

Durante la tarde habían ido al parque a practicar un poco. Bueno, no todos; Hillary se había despedido temprano y Daichí había ido con el abuelo.

Kenny ayudaría a Tyson y Ray a Max. El juego dio inicio. Al principio iban parejos, la formidable defensa de Max detenía los embates de Tyson… aunque no por mucho. Unas indicaciones de Kenny fueron muy eficaces. Max tenía problemas para contrarrestar los agresivos ataques del Dragoon de Tyson. Ray se encontraba sobre una de las bancas con Kenny a su lado y el niño sentado abajo; le vio dibujar algo en la tierra, al principio pensó que era porque estaba aburrido… viendo detenidamente descubrió que era algo más que un simple dibujo eran maniobras… de hecho muy buenas.

― "¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije Maxie, soy el número uno!" ― gritó Tyson rompiendo los pensamientos de Ray.

― "Aún no he perdido" ― contestó riendo el rubio.

― "Pero no falta mucho" ― rebatió arrogante ― "Bien Kenny, ahora a derrotarlo"

Max se había dejado caer a un lado de la banca. Levantó la vista a Ray esperanzado, pero la habilidad de Kenny para las estrategias era superior al de Ray. Definitivamente estaban en problemas… o quizá no.

― "Oye Max, creo que podríamos usar esto" ― y empezó a susurrarle algo.

― "¿Estás seguro?" ― preguntó Max.

Ray no estaba tan seguro pero vio por el rabillo del ojo una sonrisa infantil ― "Si Max… estoy seguro"

Fue una experiencia agridulce para el equipo Tyson-Kenny. Cuando creyeron tener a Max, éste había realizado una maniobra sencilla pero contundente y lanzado el blade azul fuera del plato.

― "Vaya" ― fue la respuesta de Kenny (un estupefacto Tyson se quedó con la boca abierta) ― "¿C-cómo lo hiciste?" ― preguntó a Max ― "Según mis estudios no era posible… no había forma de romper el ángulo y…"

― "No fui yo… fue un consejo de Ray" ― contestó el rubio mientras se acercaba a Tyson ― "¿Estás molesto?"

Tyson giró lentamente y le miró a los ojos con un gesto inconfundible de enojo ― "Max… claro que no amigo" ― y empezó a reírse por la cara que puso Max.

― "¿Ray?" ― preguntó Kenny y éste se limitó a señalar las marcas en el suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dirigir la cámara de Dizzy y copiarlas ― "Son buenos esquemas Ray… no te conocía esa habilidad"

― "No fui yo"

― "¿Entonces?" ― preguntó.

― "Alexis"

Kenny giró rápidamente para ver al niño, sin poder creer lo que escuchó y estaba en la pantalla ― "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo?" ― el niño le miraba con sus enormes ojos ― "¡Dizzy, pregúntale!"

La computadora así lo hizo.

― "¿Entonces?" ― ahora fue Ray quien preguntó.

El niño habló brevemente sonrió por un lado, se encogió de hombros y caminó sin mirar atrás a donde estaban los otros.

― "¿Dizzy, qué te dijo?"

― "Qué no sabe… que se le ocurrió"

― "¿En verdad? Me parece difícil de creer que un niño tan pequeño tenga esa capacidad" ― comentó Kenny.

Ray iba a contestar cuando se dio cuenta que el niño no estaba tan cerca como lo hubiera deseado ― "Alexis, espera… yo…" ― hizo un pausa ― "Dizzy dile que no se aleje" ― pidió Ray mientras le hacía señales, con el dedo un círculo en los límites del parque y bajando el dedo, para indicarle que se quedara dentro del perímetro.

Porque había visto pasar algunos vehículos con vidrios polarizados que se le hicieron muy sospechosos, al igual que otras personas que llamaron a la policía y algunas patrullas llegaron. Al notarlo los vehículos se fueron. Aún así dos de ellas se quedaron en los alrededores.

Dizzy así lo hizo. El niño afirmó y corrió a los columpios. Al notarlo Ray se concentró en la plática con los otros, por eso no vió que Alexis no se subió a los juegos infantiles sino se acercó a una cabina telefónica. Entró y marcó un número.

Fin del recuerdo

― "NO" ― Tyson dijo tajante.

Aunque para ser sinceros en verdad no se recordaba y no solo por no haberle podido ganarle a Max, sino porque no le pareció importante.

― "No me refiero a cuando te ganó Max, sino…" ― vaciló ― "Cuando regresó…" ― se mordió los labios y dirigió la mirada a los más pequeños.

**Recuerdo**:

― "¿Realmente ese esquema lo hizo él?" ― Preguntó Kenny.

― "¿Esquema? ¿De qué hablan chicos?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "Ray me explicaba que… ¡No te pares ahí Tyson!" ― gritó Kenny, logrando que Tyson diera un salto.

― "No sé como lo hizo pero la maniobra de Max la diseñó Alexis" ― comentó Ray.

― "Vaya, ese niño es realmente extraño" ― comenzó Max.

― "Más que el amargado, sin duda" ― empezó a decir Tyson no obstante las miradas de los otros ― "¿Entonces, en serio, como me ganaste Max?"

― "No es broma Tyson, no se como, pero de alguna manera ha estudiado nuestras maniobras" ― concluyó Kenny.

― "Ahora que lo mencionas lo he visto muy interesado en nuestros blades" ― observó Max ― "¿Ustedes creen que… sea un espía?"

Todos giraron a ver al niño que lentamente regresaba de su 'paseo', éste solo levantó una ceja al sentirse observado, pero como los otros regresaron a su plática no le dio importancia y siguió con su tranquilo andar.

― "Vaya imaginación Max, solo tuvo suerte. Supongo que para mañana tendremos las huellas y sabremos si en verdad es Kai o no. Creo que si no lo es deberíamos tomarnos una foto… Kai se morirá de rabia cuando se vea… eso me dá una idea, podríamos tomarle una foto chistosa y chantajearlo con ella"

― "Y al día siguiente iríamos a tu funeral… o a los nuestros, no, en eso no me apunto" ― dijo riendo Max.

― "¿Conoces a la persona que examinará las huellas de Alexis?" ― preguntó Kenny a Max.

― "… y hablando del rey de Roma…" ― señaló Tyson a la pequeña figura que estaba a un par de metros.

― "Pero siguiendo con el tema…" ― interrumpió Kenny.

― "Dejémoslo ahí" ― interrumpió Ray.

― "¿Por qué? Total ni entiende" ― Comentó Tyson ― "Hasta podríamos hablar de venderlo o canjearlo y ni cuenta se daría" ― siguió con la broma.

― "Vamos Tyson"

― "Solo es una broma, no te molestes con eso Max" ― dijo recogiendo sus cosas ― "Ni siquiera sabemos quien es o qué quiere… me agrada pero no podemos arriesgarnos a meternos el líos. Suficientes problemas le causé al abuelo al no llevarlo a la policía" ― dijo apesadumbrado.

― "En todo caso el lunes se solucionará todo y lo llevaremos a la policía" ― comentó Kenny ― "¿Qué pasará si no ubican a sus papás?"

― "Supongo que pasará a un hogar temporal" ― Dijo con tristeza Max.

Ray notó como el chiquillo abrió los ojos…

― "Creo que es hora de comer, según recuerdo el abuelo dijo que regresaría con unos pastelillos" ― comentó Ray.

― "¡Si!" ― exclamó con júbilo un peliazul ― "El último en llegar lavará los platos"

Todos salieron corriendo tras el chico de gorra… casi todos.

― "Vamos" ― dijo Ray mientras tomaba la mano de un silencioso Alexis.

Fin del recuerdo

-oooOooo-

― "Ah" ― dijeron Max y Tyson a la vez, entendiendo el punto.

― "Lo descubrí hace un rato llorando, no la ha pasado tranquilo desde lo sucedido en el parque… le convencí que lo contará hoy" ― suspiró Ray ― "Y que llamara a su padres para decirles que está bien"

― "¿Te dijo quienes son?" ― preguntó Max.

― "No. Repitió la misma historia. Sabe el número en Rusia pero… pasan de las diez" ― señaló Ray.

― "Aquí quizá… pero no en Rusia" ― dijo un sonriente Max quien al notar la mirada de los otros agregó ― "Huso horario… bueno… lo tengo en cuenta cada vez que llamo a mi mamá"

― "¿Eh? ¿Cómo?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "Ella vive en EUA, así que tengo que tener cierto control de horarios, no puedo llamarla a medianoche. Así que debemos tener unas cuatro o seis horas de diferencia con Moscú o de donde sea Alexis"

― "Vaya Maxie, eres un genio" ― comentó Tyson.

― "Lo sé" ― dijo con falsa vanidad.

-oooOooo-

Daichí notó el gesto de Alexis, quizá había nacido en una isla, su familia era sencilla, él era confiado, se mareaba en los aviones (por no decir que se aterraba)… pero no era bobo como Tyson suponía.

― "¡Mentiste!" ― le reclamó.

― "No… yo…"

― "¡Pero no te llamas Alexis!"

― "Mi mamá algunas veces me dijo A-le-xe-ivch. En Rusia la mayoría me dicen A-le-xei. Aquí Murasaki y Matsuo lo pronuncian mal y me llaman A-le-xis, pero mi nombre ruso es Alexander Krintechvko"

― "¿Acaso tienes otro nombre?"

― "Por mi papá… él… me dijo que no po…"

― "Alexis…" ― lo llamó Ray.

El niño giró a ver al pelinegro y luego al pelirrojo ― "Yo…"

― "Ahora niñito" ― llamó Tyson ― "Tenemos que hablar"

― "Estamos hablando Tyson" ― protestó Daichí.

― "…y tú a la cama"

Tyson se cruzó de brazos muy al estilo Kai y les dirigió una mirada… intentando el estilo Kai.

― "_Diermo_" ― moviendo la boca en un gracioso mohín molesto por la mirada de Tyson pero contento de zafarse de la respuesta a Daichí.

Todos giraron a ver al niño cuando pronunció una palabra que por experiencia sabían que no era precisamente un elogio.

― "Sabemos que significa" ― comentó Ray mirándolo fijamente ― "No lo vuelvas a hacer"

Alexander solo levantó una ceja ― "Yo… lo lamento" ― dijo a los mayores cuando notó que no les agradó su… expresión.

Los otros le miraron, como lo dijo Ray el niño sabía hablar sin tantas dificultades aunque su acento dificultaba su pronunciación y les pareció gracioso.

― "Es hora" ― dijo Ray y al notar que se dirigía al cuarto le llamó ― "No para dormir, es hora de llamar a tus padres"

El niño se paralizó.

― "Vamos, llámalos" ― lo animó Ray señalando el teléfono.

― "Es tarde" ― retrocedió un paso, intentando ganar la puerta.

― "No en Rusia… o ¿Viven en otro lado?" ― comentó Tyson.

― "Rusia"

― "Bien, entonces arreglado, llámalos" ― comentó Ray.

― "Es lejos… amplio… largo" ― movió las manos tratando de pensar la palabra exacta.

― "¿Larga distancia?" ― le ayudó Ray.

― "Si"

― "¿Cómo sabes que es de larga distancia?" ― preguntó Max.

Abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir palabra.

― "Alexis, contesta" ― pidió Ray.

― "El abuelo lo dice"

― "Dime el número" ― pidió Tyson.

― "Es caro"

Los chicos se miraron… eso era verdad, normalmente las cuentas de teléfono subían cuando llamaba Kai… eso lo supo Tyson porque una vez vió la cuenta y casi se va de este mundo. Eso si, que el chico pagó la llamada.

Al verlos dudar se apresuró ― "No tengo dinero para pago"

― "Se dice pagar y por eso no te preocupes" ― señaló Ray.

― "Pero…"

― "¿Cuál es el problema?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Es mucho dinero"

― "Yo pagaré la llamada ¿Bien?" ― sentenció Tyson.

Alexis se mordió el labio superior, visiblemente renuente.

― "El número" ― insistió Kinomiya, empezando a molestarse por las excusas.

Daichí desde hacía rato le miraba fijamente, al escuchar sus respuestas se acercó. Se sentó en el suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Moviendo la cabeza como un péndulo indeciso de decir algo.

Alexis bufó… no tenía escape.

― "Creo que deberíamos llamar al abuelo y el señor Dickenson" ― comentó el pelirrojo.

Eso sí los paralizó… a todos.

― "El abuelo se acuesta temprano… pero no estoy seguro del Sr. Dickenson" ― dijo Tyson.

― "No creo que…" ― insistió el pelirrojo.

― "¡Ya basta Daichí! ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?" ― casi gritó Tyson.

― "Sigue así y despertarás al abuelo" ― insistió el pelirrojo.

Se notaba que Tyson empezaba a perder la paciencia…

― "Creo que la oficina ya está cerrada… ¿Alguno conoce el número del móvil del Sr. Dickenson?" ― preguntó Ray.

Los otros negaron… bueno…

― "Sé que el abuelo lo tiene, si lo despertamos…"

― "Dije que está acostado, Daichí, además esto lo podemos solucionar nosotros" ― habló Tyson.

― "Creo que Daichí tiene un buen punto, quizá deberíamos esperar hasta mañana y contarles así ellos estarán presentes así como Kenny y Dizzy" ― medió Ray.

― "Llamaré" ― dijo el pequeño ruso y se dirigió al teléfono.

Daichí entrecerró los ojos. Iba a hablar, pero fue echado a un lado por Tyson, siguiendo al más pequeño de los niños.

Así escoltado, el pequeño ruso se situó frente al aparato.

― "Bien, ahora Alexis dime el número" ― dijo Max.

― "No puedo… pero sé marcarlo"

― "Escríbelo… ¿Puedes no?" ― le molestó Tyson.

Una mirada de muerte le fue dirigida.

― "¿Sabes ruso, lectura… leer?"

― "No, pero si hablas mi idioma lo escribes ¿No?" ― devolvió el peliazul.

― "No…" ― dejo sonrojándose ― "Yo… aún… no sé"

Ray se acercó y le acarició su cabecita… se agachó hasta quedar a su altura ― "¿En serio no puedes?"

Alexis miró un momento al pelirrojo, porque Daichí le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados otra vez… era obvio que le miraba con sospecha, como esperando que mintiera…

― "Es en serio. No puedo…" ― dijo mirando de frente a Ray con ojos límpidos.

― "Está bien no tienes porqué avergonzarte… ya es bastante que sepas un idioma más y…"

― "Hablo tres" ― al notar la incredulidad en sus rostros agregó con vacilación ― "Ucraniano, alemán y francés… bueno un poquito… algo"

Al notar su sorpresa bajó la cabeza, aún más avergonzado que antes.

Los chicos se miraron boquiabiertos…

― "¿Es malo que…?" ― no terminó la frase, pensando que había cometido un error al decirles.

― "No, no es malo, al contrario es increíble que lo puedas hacer" ― el niño sonrió contento que le elogiaran por algo que consideraba simple ― "Pero no he olvidado que tienes que llamar… muchachito" ― dijo Ray logrando que la sonrisa se borrara.

Alexis suspiró. Antes que lo pudiera empezar a marcar, Tyson lo puso en altavoz para molestia del niño. Éste torció el gesto y marcó a una velocidad bastante inusual.

El tono de marcado se hizo presente. Uno y otro número… finalmente el todo de llamada.

― "…"

Un 'Oh' de desilusión se escuchó en todas las gargantas. El niño empezó a hablar y nuevamente se escuchó el tono de llamada.

― "¿Qué dijo?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Que transferirá la llamada" ― contestó el niño ― "Por cobro… hay que esperar… puedo cortar y…"

― "Esperaremos" ― habló Tyson.

Daichí finalmente se había acercado. Miró a uno y a otro y antes que pudiera decir algo escucharon una nueva voz femenina indicó lo que entendieron como Belvonova. El niño empezó a hablar y se escuchó una musiquita de espera.

― "¿Qué ocurre?" ― ahora preguntó Max.

― "Dice que no están y que espere…"

― "¿Quién es?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "La…ah… ¿Señora jefa?" ― se quedó como pensativo al notar que ellos no captaron ― "¿Ama de llaves?"

― "Un momento… ¿Tienes ama de llaves?" ― pregunto Max.

El niño asintió ― "Chofer, dos cocineras, mi nana y las del aseo… Mihail el jardinero. Ah… también está Nicolev el mayordomo"

Los chicos parpadearon y un pensamiento común cruzó por su mente ¿_Quién rayos era este niño_?

-ooooOoooo-

Bueno, al final me quedó un poco raro, al menos les dará una idea de por donde va el asunto. Confieso que no tenía la intención de actualizar esta historia… momentito… todavía, porque mis planes eran actualizar 'En busca de recuerdos' tengo la información pero no la he trabajado y acomodado de tal forma que no sea soso.

Gracias por su paciencia. Por lo pronto les dejo esta actualización.

Saludooooossss!


End file.
